Sonic Series 3
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: The third series of my Sonic fics. Okay, you know the drill... these were meant to be individual stories (with the exception of Sonic Adventure and the very last story in the series). Please R&R.
1. The Twins' Birthday

The Twins' Birthday  
  
fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1: Planning for the Great Day!  
  
A few years have passed since Sonic Jr. returned from the Dark World. Now he and his twin sister Lily are approaching another event... their ninth birthday! The event was a week away. Their parents, Sonic and Sally, were planning for the blest event. "Oh, Sonic!" Sally whispered, "This will be so great! Our children are turning nine years old!"  
  
"Yeah," replied Sonic, "this'll be way past cool!" They plan to have a party on Floating Island, Knuckles home. Knuckles and Julie-Su, also married and having a daughter (Lara-Su), also are eager to see the event. Harmony and Melody, with their nine children, plan to visit there as well.  
  
But, Negahog and the Negapack also are planning for the birthday. "Just wait, my followers," said Negahog. "Those two twerps are about to get a birthday they'll never forget!"  
  
Chapter 2: The Party's Coming!  
  
The party was soon prepared. Lara-Le, Knuckles' mother, had finished baking a large birthday cake for Sonic Jr. and Lily. Things were now ready! Sally sang a sweet lullaby to her children, who were about to turn nine, and returned with her husband Sonic. Sonic Jr. and Lily dreamed pleasant dreams. Sonic and Sally snuggled warmly with each other.  
  
But soon, Kyroh divebombed the palace. SJ went into the library, saying, "I'll try to fight them off!" Jenny Lightspeed, who had helped SJ escape from Dark World and save his sister, accompanied Sonic Jr. "My friend," said Jenny, "there is a spell to ward off Kyroh... and the ingredients are inside the palace."  
  
Jenny soon found the scroll for a "Repulsion Shield" spell. The scroll read:  
  
"To create a barrier that will repel your enemies:  
  
"1) Mix the following in a flask: Melted wax from an aurorium candle, an Emerald of royal bearing, and water from a palace fountain.  
  
2) Place cap on flask.  
  
3) Recite incantation to make contents in flask glow.  
  
4) Reopen flask to activate spell."  
  
The incantation read:  
  
"Magic shield, my voice hear!  
  
Mystic protection, now appear!  
  
Cut off now my foe's attack.  
  
Send my enemy fleeing back!"  
  
SJ put the scroll away, and followed Jenny. There was no time to lose.  
  
Chapter 3: Ensuring the Birthday  
  
SJ soon entered the palace's aurorium, and found a melted candle. He broke off some of the melted wax and put it in a flask Jenny provided for him. "That's one ingredient," said SJ. "Two more to go." He spoke with his mother and said, "Mommy, one of the ingredients for the spell to drive off Kyroh is an Emerald from royalty..." Sally soon remembered one such Emerald.  
  
Sally and SJ went into the treasury and found one of the crown's emeralds. SJ put the Emerald in the flask and said, "Thank you, Mommy!" SJ and Jenny soon raced toward the palace fountain. But Kyroh was in hot pursuit!  
  
Jenny used some of her magic to repel Kyroh for a while, but she knew she couldn't keep it up for long. SJ quickly yet carefully filled his flask with the fountain water. Then he quickly said the chant:  
  
"Magic shield, my voice hear!  
  
Mystic protection, now appear!  
  
Cut off now my foe's attack.  
  
Send my enemy fleeing back!"  
  
Once the incantation was spoken, a magical shield appeared that repelled any future attacks from Kyroh. Kyroh soon retreated back to Dark World. SJ had saved his family and friends again! Before returning to bed, Sonic said to his son, "Sonic Jr, you're becoming a hero like me! Like father, like son!"  
  
Chapter 4: Time to Party!  
  
Sonic and Sally soon took their two kids aboard a plane to Floating Island. Once there, and outside the place the party was, the two kids were blindfolded. And once they were inside, the blindfolds were removed, and the people yelled "SURPRISE!!!"  
  
Harmony and Melody soon rolled up the large birthday cake, and after the birthday song was sung, Lara-Su came out of the cake and gave the two kids a hug. After cake and refreshments, some games were held, and they even had a pinata of Negahog for the younger children to swat at!  
  
But it would not be long till another attack by the Shadows would come. However, for now... it was time to celebrate!  
  
The End 


	2. Negahog's Black Dragon

Negahog's Black Dragon  
  
fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1: To Create a Black Dragon  
  
After his previous humiliating defeat, Negahog decides to make another attempt on Light World. "Let's see..." thought Negahog. "What weapon should I use this time?" After pacing about in his library, looking at different tomes, he then came up with an idea. "That's it!" Negahog called out. "I'll create a Black Dragon to attack Mobotropolis. Then I'll capture Sally and use her life force to cast open the World Gates! Then I and my Shadows will reign over both Light and Dark Worlds!"  
  
Negahog looked through his tome to learn of the ingredients needed. There were many, so he'd need to send his Negapack to get the ingredients in Light World, while he would get the ingredients in Dark World. "Spectrorat!" Negahog called out. The adopted son of the Shadow King soon came. "Yeah, Dad?" replied Spectrorat. "Son, I have a favor for you..." said Negahog. "I am about to make a Black Dragon, but I need many ingredients. Some are in Light World and some are in Dark World. I need you to get the ingredients in Light World for me!" "Sure thing, Dad!" replied Spectrorat as he got the rest of the Negapack together.  
  
Chapter 2: Jenny Prepares a Counteroffensive  
  
Jenny, always alert to uncovering Negahog's latest plots, transported to Light World. Morning was coming, so Sonic and his family were preparing for breakfast. As Sonic, Sally, Sonic Jr, and Lily were gathering around the table, Jenny appeared. "Jenny... old friend," said Sonic Jr. "Want to join us for breakfast?" Jenny replied, "Well, even immortals need to eat, so why not?"  
  
After a nice breakfast, Jenny said, "As much as I love to spend time with old friends, I am afraid I am here on official business." She turned to Sonic Jr. and continued, "Negahog is up to his old tricks again. This time, he is going to cast a spell to create a Black Dragon!" The whole family gasped. Sally replied, "What will we do?" Jenny said, "Sonic... Sally... Lily... you try to keep the people calm. Sonic Jr. and I will find the means for a counter spell."  
  
The family nodded. Sonic Jr. and Jenny soon went out to look for the counterspell. The Black Dragon spell was indeed complex. The counterspell, known as the Light Spear Spell, was also complex, but not nearly as much as the Black Dragon. The two went and looked for the scroll that contained the instructions for the Light Spear Spell.  
  
Chapter 3: Negapack Scavenger Hunt  
  
As Sonic Jr. and Jenny looked for the scroll, Spectrorat led the scavenger hunt for the Black Dragon spell ingredients in Light World. Spectrorat divided the list into different pieces, since he noticed each piece listed ingredients in different zones. "Okay, gang..." said Spectrorat, "here's the thing. Kyroh, you get the ingredients in Sky High Zone. Destructo, you, Psycho, and Torch get the ingredients in Hill Top Zone. Toad BOB, you get the ingredients found in Aquatic Ruin Zone. Siamese Twins, find the ingredients located in Marble Zone. And Darkstar, you come with me. We'll find the ingredients in Floating Island's Lava Reef Zone. We'll all meet at the ruins of the Scrambled Egg Zone."  
  
Soon, each group went their separate ways. Kyroh flew through the stormy areas of Sky High and took the ingredients found there: Cumulonimbus Cloud, Electrified Mud, and Purple Stone. Destructo, Psycho, and Torch went and found the ingredients within their zone. In this case, it was Scorched Grass, Felsic Lava, Green Vine, White Cloud. Toad BOB explored the Aquatic Ruin and got the Sulfur Salt Water, the Wet Alabaster, and the Eel Slime. The Siamese Twins found the Mafic Lava, Marble Chips, and Dry Grass in the Marble Zone. Spectrorat and Darkstar found the Intermediate Magma, Brown Granite, and Blue Quartz in the Lava Reef. They soon met in the Scrambled Egg ruins as agreed.  
  
Spectrorat said, "We got what we came for, now let's return to Dark World!" The gang soon teleported back to the shadowy dimension. Negahog had already gathered the ingredients there. "Welcome back, Negapack!" said Negahog. "Now let us prepare the Black Dragon spell!"  
  
Chapter 4: The Light Spear Scroll  
  
While the Negapack were hunting for their spell ingredients, Jenny and Sonic Jr. continued searching for the scroll containing the Light Spear Spell. Jenny looked atop the mountain and said, "Look! There's the shrine that contains the scroll! When we get there, we'll get the scroll and use it to prepare the Light Spear Spell, and with the Light Spear, Negahog's Black Dragon will fall!"  
  
Jenny and SJ soon ran up the mountain and soon entered the shrine. The voice within boomed, "Who enters the Shrine of the Spear of Light?!" Jenny said, "I and my friend seek thy aid!" "Ah, Jenny... my old friend!" the voice boomed again. "So, what is thy purpose?" Jenny explained, "Rexnoctos, King of the Shadows of Dark Mobius, is creating a Black Dragon to attack the Light World, and only the Light Spear Spell will vanquish it!" Rexnoctos was Negahog's real name.  
  
"Very well," replied the voice, "but one does not get the scroll just by the asking! Thy mortal friend must pass three tests before he is declared worthy of having the scroll!" Sonic Jr. said, "Then three tests it will be!" The voice transported Sonic Jr. to a dense forest. It said, "Three tests stand before thee: Land, Sea, and Sky. This is the Land Test! Thou must reach the glowing globe atop the tallest tree to complete the first test!" Sonic Jr. nodded and raced to find the tallest tree. He soon looked up and ran up. But the branches swayed around. Sonic Jr. dodged the branches and made it to the top and tagged the globe!  
  
"Good, mortal!" boomed the voice. The globe transported SJ to a string of small islands. The voice echoed, "Now, brave ye the violent seas and reach the glowing mirror." Remembering the Homing Attack that his father taught him at the birthday party, SJ used the attack to reach one island to another, until he walked through the glowing mirror. "Excellent!" boomed the voice! The glowing mirror took SJ to a floating trail! The voice spoke once more, saying "This is thy final test! Race across the sky trail and reached the portal!" The road crumbled from behind him. SJ raced across, eventually reaching the other side and through the portal!  
  
"Thou hast passed the final test!" said the voice! Soon, the whole shrine lit (prior to then, it was dark). The scroll lay on a pedestal. The voice continued, "Now, take the scroll, and use it to save thy world!" Sonic Jr. said, "Um, thanks... I suppose!" as he took the scroll. Sonic Jr. and Jenny soon returned to Mobotropolis!  
  
Chapter 5: Battling the Black Dragon!  
  
Sonic Jr. read the scroll... it said:  
  
"To create a Spear of Light to destroy any dark foe:  
  
1) Mix the following: Waterfall Water, Strawberry Honey,  
  
Magic Light.  
  
2) Put a spear in the mixture.  
  
3) Recite incantation to create spear.  
  
Incantation:  
  
Spear of Light, now create.  
  
Save us from a dire fate.  
  
Come together and become my might.  
  
Defeat the creature of eternal night!"  
  
Sonic Jr. and Jenny scooped up some Waterfall Water, and then set off to Floating Island to find the other ingredients. They soon stopped by Strawberry Fields and spoke with Charmy Bee's family. Charmy's mother said, "Oh, yes... we have some Strawberry Honey!" A pot of the honey was given to them. After thanking the bees, SJ went to Echidnapolis and found Lara-su. Lara-su provided a spear for them, and escorted them to her father, who was in the Master Emerald Chamber. There was the magic light. A small pit provided a mixing place.  
  
Sonic Jr. mixed the other ingredients and had the Master Emerald shine some light into the mix. Placing the spear in the mixture, SJ intoned: "Spear of Light, now create. Save us from a dire fate. Come together and become my might. Defeat the creature of eternal night!" The spear soon was consumed in a flowing light. The Spear of Light had formed. And just in time! The Black Dragon soon entered the Light World.  
  
Mobotropolis was within the Dragon's vicinity, but SJ soon raced to it (after Jenny transported him outside the city). With a well-aimed throw, the Black Dragon soon disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only ashes as its remains! "Yes!" said SJ! Sonic and Sally embraced their son, thankful that Mobius was safe again!  
  
The End 


	3. Siege of the Undead

Siege of the Undead  
  
fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1: To Raise The Dead  
  
After the previous humiliating defeat, Negahog and the Negapack plotted their next move. "Dad," said Spectrorat, "I've a cool idea." "Then tell me, son!" replied Negahog. Spectrorat, adopted son of Negahog, said, "Let's summon up some undead! Let them run rampant in Light World at night so the guards'll be distracted... long enough for us to grab Sally!"  
  
"Perfect!" Negahog crowed with glee. He then gathered all the Negapack and prepared to make a spell to summon some undead. He raised up some skeletons, zombies, ghosts, vampires, and liches (stronger undead). "These are good," said Negahog, "but I must create an even stronger undead that will really wreak havoc on Light World... until I can cast open the Dimensional Gates with Sally's Life Force!"  
  
Sending the army he already had, Negahog soon returned to Dark World, in the Shadow Palace. There, he planned to create a powerful undead that will strike fear in the hearts of all the people of Mobius.  
  
Chapter 2: A Celebration Turns Sour  
  
Meanwhile, in Light World, a celebration came: Sonic and Sally's tenth wedding anniversary (it was shortly after the first anniversary that SJ and Lily were born). SJ and Lily decided to entertain the guests. SJ did some magic tricks (he wanted to save the real magic for when it was really needed), and Lily danced for the guests (she had some lessons from Melody).  
  
The night set in as the celebration continued, but that was when the Undead made their move! Lara-su, who was with her parents Knuckles and Julie-su, hid behind her mother as the undead came in! Tails and Amy (who are by this time teenagers) ran to Sonic. "This must be Negahog's doing!" said Tails. Amy said, "I'll find SJ! Maybe he can get Jenny and they can both whip up a counterspell to stop these beyond-the-grave bullies!"  
  
But when Amy went to SJ, she saw that Jenny already knew the need and got to him first. Jenny said, "I already know, my friend. Negahog has sent his undead to attack Light World. I have given Prince Sonic Jr. a scroll for the spell to counteract these undead... but Negahog plans to create a stronger undead. I will give him that scroll once the current threat is gone!"  
  
Chapter 3: A Temporary Respite  
  
SJ soon read the scroll aloud:  
  
"Hear now the voice of a child blest...  
  
Spirits of the dead, return to your rest.  
  
Power of heaven, the power that saves...  
  
Return these dead to their graves!"  
  
At that, the undead soon crumbled into dust. The crowd rejoiced! But Jenny appeared. "This respite is only temporary," said Jenny, "for Negahog is now creating a stronger undead. Let us rest now, and tomorrow, I shall prepare our friend to go to prepare the spell to counter this undead!"  
  
The people went to their homes for a rather uneasy rest. The next day, SJ went with Jenny. "Now, Sonic Jr," said Jenny, "I have learned that Negahog is creating a Ghost Dragon. We need the Celestial Light Spell to destroy it, but there are three ingredients that prove difficult to find. However, I have faith you'll find them."  
  
SJ nodded. Jenny gave SJ the scroll containing the steps for the Celestial Light Spell. The three ingredients are a Clear Quartz Crystal, Green Underground Water, and Pure Sunlight.  
  
Chapter 4: The Ghost Dragon Rises  
  
While SJ prepared to go and prepare the Celestial Light Spell, Negahog had already begun in making the Ghost Dragon. The skeletal remains of a Dragon lay within a design in the Shadow Palace Throne Room. The Shadow King chanted:  
  
"By my authority as the Shadow King, I bring the Dragon together...  
  
By the powers of Darkness, I bring this Dragon back among us...  
  
By my followers, the Shadows of Dark Mobius, I bring the spirit among the bones again...  
  
By my own evil, I command the Ghost Dragon to RISE!!!"  
  
As he said that, a pale white figure surrounded the bones. The ghostly reptiloid rose and bowed before its maker. Despite the fact others could see its skeleton, it still had a body and face of what it was when it was alive.  
  
"I hear and obey you, Lord Negahog!" hissed the Ghost Dragon. "What is your desire?" Negahog said, "I want you to bring about chaos among the Light World. While the people are facing you, I shall snag Sally and use her life energy to cast open the Dimensional Gates! Soon, Light and Dark Worlds will become one Dark Realm, and the Shadows shall reign it forever!"  
  
"It shall be done, my lord!" hissed the Ghost Dragon as it flew off. The Dragon awaited night to fall in Light World, when the portal will open to that plane.  
  
Chapter 5: Preparing the Counterattack!  
  
SJ knew there wasn't much time to prepare the counterspell, so he worked quickly. The easiest of the three to get was the Quartz Crystal. SJ simply visited a crystal mine near Mobotropolis and got the Quartz Crystal. He then went underground to find the water. He met the Kraken and spoke with it. "What is it, young lad?" said the Kraken in his hoarse voice.  
  
SJ explained, "I need some of your Green Water. It's for a spell to stop an Undead Monster that's about to invade Mobius!" The Kraken showed SJ the river of greenish water, that makes plants grow very easily. "Thank you, sir," said SJ as he filled a flask with the water and left the cavern. Now he just needed Pure Sunlight, and figured that the Quartz Crystal was perfect for gathering some.  
  
SJ then raced over to the Great Desert and found a temple where a shaft of pure sunlight was. Placing the Crystal into the beam, SJ got some. Jenny then got to SJ and gave him the further instructions:  
  
"Grind up the Quartz Crystal with Sunlight and place the dust into the water. Then say these words:  
  
'Light and Water, essence of life,  
  
Aid us now in our time of strife.  
  
By the virtues of Truth, Courage, and Love,  
  
Bring us saving light from above.'  
  
"Once you have said these words, release it to activate the spell."  
  
SJ nodded, and raced back to Mobotropolis, and a good thing too... the sun began to set.  
  
Chapter 6: SJ vs. the Ghost Dragon!  
  
Night soon came when SJ returned. The Ghost Dragon soon invaded the city and made its way to the Royal Palace. "I must carry out the wishes of my master..." hissed the Ghost Dragon as it went toward the Palace. SJ soon made it through a hidden "back door". As the Ghost Dragon got closer to the palace, SJ prepared the potion, saying, "Light and Water, essence of life, Aid us now in our time of strife. By the virtues of Truth, Courage, and Love, Bring us now light from above."  
  
The Ghost Dragon burst through the doors of the Royal Palace, saying, "Now, my master seeks Queen Sally!" "You won't get my mom!" shouted SJ! He opened the flask, and light soon shined through the whole room! The Ghost Dragon shrieked, then collapsed back into the bones it was.  
  
Dulcy's friends gave the Ghost Dragon a proper burial. Negahog fumed with anger, vowing that he would still have his way! But the next day dawned, and in Light World, things were back to normal... sort of.  
  
The End 


	4. Sonic Adventure Intro and Sonic

Sonic Adventure (based on the Sonic Adventure Dreamcast game)  
  
(Intro and Sonic's Adventure)  
  
fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prelude: Finding Chaos  
  
Robotnik one night, in a special new body, sneaked into Earth. There, in Station Square (an English speaking colony near the Amazon Jungle), he found a stone tablet. Upon reading it, he unleashed a monster made of water. He soon learned he released the monster called Chaos. "Excellent!" chortled Robotnik. "I have released a monster to do my bidding!"  
  
He then thought of the places he could destroy. He first used some Shadow Magic to lure Floating Island into Earth, and then sent Chaos to smash the Master Emerald, making it fall onto the cliff edge overlooking an ocean. Soon, Sonic, Sally, their children, and many of their friends soon entered Earth and in Station Square.  
  
Sally soon got a hotel room for her family to stay in. But no one knew the adventure they would soon undertake.  
  
Part 1: Sonic's Adventure  
  
Chapter 1: The Threat of Chaos  
  
As Sally, SJ, and Lily rested in the hotel, Sonic decided to explore the city for a bit. Sonic enjoyed himself as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, sailing like a blue comet through the night sky. "Yeah! This is really happening!" cheered Sonic. Soon, he noticed police cars sailing by. "What's going on?" asked Sonic. He soon followed the cars to the scene, where police shot at a watery monster. But the bullets were absorbed, and the monster stood unfazed. The leader said, "Fall back! Everyone!" Sonic stepped in and faced the watery monster. After a quick battle, the creature retreated! "Hey, come back!" yelled Sonic. Meanwhile, Robotnik laughed, "Foolish hedgehog! You've met the god of destruction, Chaos!"  
  
Sonic rested the next day near the hotel pool, and Sally, his mate, rested nearby. Soon, they noticed Tails' plane smoking and crashing near the beach! "Tails!" Sonic and Sally cried out. Sonic raced down the beach to check on Tails, who was fine. Sonic and Sally walked with Tails. "It's not like you to crash like that," said Sonic. "I was testing a new prototype plane... one that I plan to make better than the Tornado! It's powered by a Chaos Emerald I found during one of my flights!" "A Chaos Emerald?!" Sally said in surprise. Tails showed the two the Chaos Emerald he found. "I'll show you more in my workshop in Mystic Ruin!" Sonic, Sally, SJ, and Lily followed Tails to the Mystic Ruin. But they were in for a surprise. Robotnik awaited them.  
  
"Ah, my enemies!" chortled Robotnik. SJ and Lily clung to their mother Sally. "Surrender the Chaos Emerald or else!" the mad scientist threatened. "I choose else!" replied Sonic. At that, the fat swine got out the Egg Hornet, his vehicle. Sonic battled it bravely, eventually making it collapse. But the mad scientist saw the Chaos Emerald in Tails hands and stole it. He summoned Chaos to give it the jewel. The gang gasped as the watery beast rose. "That's the monster I faced last night!" said Sonic as Robotnik gave Chaos the jewel. In a flash of light, the monster transformed. "Every time Chaos takes in a Chaos Emerald, he becomes stronger!" explained Robotnik. At that, the two vanished in a flash of light!  
  
Chapter 2: Get Those Emeralds!  
  
After the light cleared, the gang contemplated what had happened. "Dad," said Sonic Jr., "I have a feeling that this Chaos Monster is nowhere near cool!" "You better believe it, son," replied Sonic. Sally then said, "If Robotnik gets all seven and gives them to Chaos..." She then shivered at the thought. Tails said, "Our only chance is to beat Robotnik to the others!" "Right!" said Lily. She then got out a green stone called the Wind Stone, saying "Mommy and I found this in an alley! It says 'Wind Stone' on it!" Sally got out her computer, Nicole and said, "Nicole... translate the runes!" "Translating, Sally..." said the computer. She then said, "Only the one with the Wind Stone shall enter the Windy Valley." Sonic said, "A Chaos Emerald must be there!" At that, Sonic and Tails raced off to a nearby cave and placed the stone therein. A pit with a strong updraft let them enter Windy Valley.  
  
Sally, SJ, and Lily watched as Sonic and Tails went into Windy Valley. The valley lived up to its name, as many wind gusts tore through the area. Sonic and Tails went through the blustery landscape, until a tornado, most likely made by the Chaos Emerald, pulled them in! "Whoa!" the two cried as they were pulled in. Tails looked up and said, "I see the exit at the top!" Sonic said, "Great! We better hustle!" Using their skills, the two made their way to the top of the funnel, and on a strange path on the sky, another gift of the Chaos Emerald. After having fun racing, the two ran and made their way to the Chaos Emerald. After that, night fell, and the two decided to head to the Casino, since they learned a Chaos Emerald was there. As Sally and her two children were sleeping and dreaming sweet dreams, Sonic and Tails went through the place called Casinopolis. After falling in the sewers from a trap, they decided to take their time in the pinball game. They soon won enough to win the Chaos Emerald.  
  
But outside, Robotnik awaited and ambushed them, stole the Emeralds, and knocked the two unconscious with a knockout gas. When morning came, Sally helped bring the two back to consciousness. "Daddy, are you all right?" asked Lily. "Yeah, we're fine, darling," replied Sonic. SJ said, "Hey, Pop! I found some weird light coming from one of the cliff walls. I also found this blue thing called the Ice Stone. Mom said it opens a place called 'Ice Cap'." SJ gave his father the Ice Stone. Sonic said, "Thanks, son! Robotnik's got a good head start, so we need to get moving!" The family watched as their hedgehog hero and his fox friend went off to find another Chaos Emerald.  
  
Chapter 3: Quarreling Allies  
  
Once the path to the frozen lair was open, Sonic and Tails went in to the cold Ice Cap. The journey was rather easy. In the first part, he used his Light Shoes and Crystal Ring (which he picked up shortly after meeting Tails and before facing the Egg Hornet) to sail on rows of rings. After battles with Badniks and braving the Ice Caves, Sonic and Tails then decided to snowboard down the slope. They cheered as they slid down the cold hill. They first outraced an avalanche, and made use of ramps and other means, eventually making it to the Chaos Emerald at the bottom.  
  
But soon, they saw Knuckles at the waterfall. "Hey, Knuckles!" Sonic called out! But Knuckles was not in a friendly mood. He threw some punches at Sonic and Tails. "What gives?" asked Tails. Knuckles said, "I know you have pieces of the Master Emerald! Hand them over!" After a brief tussle, Sonic and Tails knocked each other out! The Emeralds fell to the ground. This was the opportunity Robotnik needed! "Hah hah! Fools! I have what I need!" chortled Robotnik. "Chaos!" At the call of the doctor, the watery beast rose up and absorbed the Emeralds!  
  
Knuckles gasped, "What happened?" Sonic snapped, "Don't you realized you've been tricked?" Knuckles retorted, "Me? Like you weren't?" After a brief argument, the three realized they must counter this threat. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles worked together to fight the creature Chaos in the lake. After that defeat, Chaos entered Robotnik's ship, and both went to the Egg Carrier. Knuckles said, "Go after them... I must find the other pieces of the Master Emerald!" Sonic and Tails went to the workshop, and Tails got the Tornado out (Tails had yet to finish making the new plane). Despite a valiant assault on the ship, the Egg Carrier blasted a piece of the plane's wing! Though both occupants survived, Sonic and Tails landed in separate places!  
  
Chapter 4: Separation Anxiety  
  
Sally, SJ, and Lily gasped as Sonic fell in the city. "Are you all right?" they asked. "I... I think so," replied Sonic. "I hope Tails is all right!" After looking around the place, Amy Rose, their pink hedgehog friend, caught up with them. "Sonic! Sally! SJ! Lily!" called out Amy. Amy said, "I'm glad to see you! This bird needs our help!" Sonic said, "Well, I'm not much of a bird bodyguard, but I think we should bring him along... Robotnik probably has a good reason to go after it." Soon, Lily said, "Daddy! Follow me! I know a great hiding place!"  
  
The group soon found a robot, codenamed "Zero", following them. "Sonic!" cried Sally, "That must be what's after Amy's bird friend!" "Daddy! In here!" called out Lily. Soon, they all entered Twinkle Park. Amy went in, but got separated from the rest of the group. "Amy?" Sonic and Sally asked. But she was nowhere in sight. The family could only pray that the robot didn't catch her yet. Sonic, Sally, SJ, and Lily enjoyed the sights, sounds, and thrills of Twinkle Park, not to mention face some baddies in the process.  
  
But once the family was out, Amy was nowhere to be found. They got a bad feeling of what was happening. Sally said, "We'd better look around to find Amy! SJ, Lily, you look around the hotel and beach! Sonic, you search through the city. I'll look in the Casino!" After splitting up to search for their friend, Sonic went into what was called Speed Highway. The egg-bellied scientist was prepared for anything, as some of his Badniks patrolled the long suspended highway. But Sonic got to show some tricks. After racing over the highway, he ran down a wall, then searched the buildings. Sonic then reunited with his wife and children, saying "Still no sign of her!" They soon heard her scream! "AMY!" they cried as they saw Zero carrying her. Sally said, "It looks like they're going to Mystic Ruins!" Sonic said, "I'm there!" and ran for the train.  
  
Once in Mystic Ruins, he saw the two nearby. Sonic yelled, "Let her go, or I'll--" Before he could continue, a beam from the Egg Carrier lifted them away. Sonic went into a cavern, where he was surprised to see the Floating Island on the ground. Sonic saw a glowing power nearby. When he touched it, he gained the power of the Ancient Light. He used it to smash a guard and opened the passage to an area called Red Mountain. Red Mountain had great desolation, as much of it was volcanic. Sonic dared the heat and made his way to a point where the Egg Carrier was in view. Tails soon caught up in his new plane, the Tornado 2.  
  
Chapter 5: Battle on the Egg Carrier  
  
Sonic asked Tails, "What's this?" Tails replied, "This is the Tornado 2. Has new features on it!" The two rode the plane and battle once more against the ship. This time, they were prepared for anything. After some attacks on the ship, they battled and destroyed the main cannon with the new weapons. "All right!" cheered Sonic. But as they neared the ship, Tails said, "Uh-oh!" Sonic asked, "What?" Tails said, "I forgot to put in landing gear!" They were forced to crash-land on the ship. "Well, we're here!" said Tails. Sonic added, "Now... let's find Amy!" The two explored the ship, only for Robotnik to make the ship transform.  
  
"Hah hah!" laughed the villain! "So much for your easy way! Now the only way to reach me is through the Sky Deck!" Sonic said, "Yeah! Let's go through the Sky Deck and save Amy!" Tails said, "Let's make it a race!" Sonic said, "Well, the first part, anyway... there's no telling what is going to meet us further on!" The pair soon entered the Sky Deck. After a brief race across the bridgeways of the underside, and enduring the constant rising and falling, the two destroyed a large turret and raced across the madly moving deck! First, parts of it fell away, then aircraft and projectiles kept moving toward them. Eventually, they reached their goal and went to the area near Robotnik's headquarters.  
  
Once there, Sonic and Tails watched as Robotnik grabbed Amy's bird friend. They soon saw the bird had a Chaos Emerald in his locket. "Now that I have the Chaos Emerald," said Robotnik, "I have no more use for you! Now to finish you off! GAMMA!!!" At the sound of its name, the robot, E-102 Gamma, stepped forward. "Gamma! Take care of these pests!" ordered the mad scientist. "Order received and confirmed!" replied Gamma. Sonic and Tails battled the robot, and Gamma fought back. Eventually, Amy stepped in. "Sonic! Tails! Please stop!" she begged. "Amy?" Sonic said in shock. "What are you doing?" asked Tails. "This robot saved me!" replied Amy. Amy then turned to Gamma and said, "Mr. Robot... I know you're not really bad! These are my friends!" Sonic said, "I have some business to take care off. Tails, get Amy off the ship pronto!" Tails said, "Right!" Tails carried Amy off the ship, and Gamma made its own way of leaving.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the ship, Sonic met Knuckles and a new ally... Big the Cat. "Froggy!" cried Big as the creature Chaos absorbed the Chaos Emerald the amphibian friend had. "We'll get your friend out!" Sonic said as he and Knuckles kept it distracted. After Big fished his frog friend out of the liquid monster, Sonic and Knuckles took turns in freezing the monster with the freeze machines and attacking, eventually making it fall away. After Knuckles got the Chaos Emeralds, he said to Sonic, "Sonic! This whole ship is about to blow!" All three made their escape! Sonic made a fall into the jungle in Mystic Ruins, Big used the downed Tornado 2, and Knuckles glided back to Floating Island, now that he had the remaining pieces of the Master Emerald.  
  
Chapter 6: Final Challenge  
  
The explosion of the Egg Carrier startled Sally, SJ, and Lily, and they saw Sonic falling into the jungle! "Sonic!" cried Sally. "Daddy!" cried SJ and Lily. They set out at once to make certain their beloved hedgehog was all right. After a relatively soft landing, Sonic ran toward a mysterious temple. According to notes found by an archaeologist, the temple's doors lead into a place called "Lost World." Sonic took a deep breath and entered. The temple gave an ominous feel as Sonic raced through the large ruins. His first trial was a hall of moving blocks and flame traps. After surviving, he dodged spike pits and solved a puzzle in a room of rising water. "About time I got through that," snapped Sonic, "That snake is way too slow." But more rooms provided a trial for the blue hedgehog hero.  
  
The second trial was through a dark room. After lining up the light to illuminate the path, Sonic made his way across, also using a Light Dash to go across a pit. After racing through another hall, Sonic found the third puzzle. He noticed that lit panels allow him to climb up a wall. After fidgeting with the switches, Sonic made his way to a mural. "Seriously weird," said Sonic. Soon, he had a vision. He found himself in a temple area in flames. An echidna maiden wept, saying, "Why did my father have to do this wicked thing? How can he do this?" After the vision cleared, he saw his family nearby. "Sal? Kids?" asked Sonic. "Sonic! Oh, thank heaven you're safe!" said Sally as she embraced her husband. "Daddy!" the kids cheered as they gave their father a hug. But soon, they saw Robotnik flying off! "Sonic," said Sally, "Robotnik's hideout is a place called Final Egg. Negahog gave him some resources to build another Egg Carrier, so you'll need to go to Final Egg and take care of Robotnik before the second Egg Carrier can attack Station Square again. He already tried when he launched a dud missile at the city!" Sonic kissed his beloved wife and left, preparing for any danger.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Final Egg, Negahog appeared, forming from the shadow of Robotnik's artificial body. "Julian," said Negahog, "Sonic is coming! Prepare to face him!" "Yes, my lord, I am ready," replied Robotnik. Negahog then vanished. Sonic soon entered the massive Final Egg. Final Egg was like a maze with several traps and many puzzles. It took him about eight minutes to make it through, but eventually Sonic made it to the center of Final Egg. Robotnik prepared for the arrival with the Egg Viper. "Hah hah! Prepare to die, hedgehog!" laughed Robotnik. Sonic pursued him. Sonic battled the Egg Viper bravely. After a few hits, one of the two platforms was demolished. Sonic had to act fast. Once the Egg Viper was smashed, Sonic barely dodged it as it tried to crash on Sonic.  
  
Sonic exited Final Egg and watched as Robotnik retreated... humiliated. Sonic reunited with his wife Sally, his two kids, and his buddy Tails. They returned to the jungles near the train station to relax... unaware that Chaos was not finished yet.  
  
End of Part 1 


	5. Sonic Adventure Tails and Knuckles

Sonic Adventure (based on the Sonic Adventure Dreamcast Game)  
  
(Tails, Knuckles, and Amy's Adventures)  
  
fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Part 2: Tails' Adventure  
  
Chapter 1: Tails' First Battle  
  
After Sonic rescued Tails from the crash, Sonic and Sally spoke with him. "Tails, you usually don't crash like that," said Sonic. "What happened?" asked Sally. Tails explained, "I was testing a new prototype. Still has some bugs worked out, but eventually, it'll be better than the Tornado! And check out the power source!" Tails revealed a Chaos Emerald. Sonic and Sally were stunned, as were their children SJ and Lily. "I'll show you more at my workshop!" said Tails. All went to the workshop in the Jungles of Mystic Ruin. Tails took a slight pitstop to find a special enhancement known as the Jet Anklet. "I'll bet this will come in handy!" thought Tails as he rejoined his friends at the train station.  
  
But once the group got there, Dr. Robotnik awaited them! "Ah... good to see you, my enemies!" "Robotnik!" Sonic gasped. SJ and Lily clung to their mother. "That's right, rodent," replied the egg-bellied madman. "And I believe you have something I want! Hand over the Chaos Emerald, or else!" "We choose else!" replied Sonic. "Very well," Robotnik said, "I shall have to take it from you... by force!" At that, he got out the Egg Hornet.  
  
Sally, SJ, and Lily went to safety while Sonic and Tails battle the Egg Hornet. Sonic drew the machine's fire, while Tails went and attacked with his tails. They took turns in the assault. Eventually, the Egg Hornet fell apart. Sally, SJ, and Lily cheered, but the Eggman wasn't finished yet. Once the opportunity came, Robotnik grabbed the Chaos Emerald from Tails! "Hey!" cried Tails. Robotnik yelled, "Chaos! Time to eat!" "Chaos?" the group gasped. The watery beast rose from the ground. Robotnik threw the gem at the monster, and it changed. "Hah! Every time I give Chaos a Chaos Emerald, he changes and grows stronger! Farewell, fools! Ha ha ha..." At that, Robotnik and Chaos vanished.  
  
Chapter 2: Race You To The Emeralds!  
  
After Robotnik and the Chaos monster vanished, Sally and the children came to Sonic and Tails. "Sonic, are you all right?" Sally asked. "Yeah," replied Sonic, "but Robotnik's got a nasty ally." Tails said, "The only way to stop Robotnik is if we get the Chaos Emeralds first!" The group soon went to go get the Chaos Emeralds. Lily gave the two the Wind Stone, which was used to open the portal to Windy Valley. After the brief race through the valley and challenge in the tornado, Tails said, "Hey, Sonic! Race you to the Emerald!" Sonic couldn't resist the challenge! "You're on, Tails!" he said. Tails made a quick shortcut by going down to a nearby path. By using some special Dash Rings, and some other special tricks, Tails got to the Emerald before Sonic. "Cool, Tails!" said Sonic, "You really are a fox!"  
  
Later, in Casinopolis, Sonic and Tails learned of the sewers below. Sonic decided to have another race, so he deliberately fell out of a machine to go into the sewers. But again, Tails quickly learned the layout. After some close calls, Tails again beat Sonic at the race! "Whoa, Tails!" said Sonic, "Pretty soon, you'll graduate from apprentice to a certified, card-carrying hero! Keep up the perseverence!" "Thanks, Sonic!" replied Tails. After getting out of the sewer, Sonic won the pinball game with enough rings to make their way to the Chaos Emerald!  
  
But as they left the Casino, Robotnik was waiting for them! "Ah... welcome!" chortled Robotnik as he gassed them. Very soon, they were unconscious, and Robotnik stole the Chaos Emeralds from them. When the two recovered, they saw Sally, SJ, and Lily over them. "Daddy!" SJ and Lily said as they hugged their hero father. "Man, we must've been out all night!" said Sonic. "Robotnik's got a head start! We gotta move!" SJ then gave the pair the Ice Stone, which opened the path to Icecap. The two went back to Mystic Ruin to enter the Icecap.  
  
Chapter 3: A Slight Quarrel  
  
Once in Icecap, after the battles in the ice caverns, another race was held... this time on snowboards. "Let's rock!" they said as they slid down the slope. The two outraced the avalanche, and played around on the ramps and tunnels in the course. Sonic showed off a bit, thinking he would win, but he slid into a tree. Dazed but unhurt, Sonic continued to race after him, but Tails made it first! "Yeah!" cheered Tails! Sonic applauded and said, "Good job, Tails! I just got a bit careless. But then, Sally says I do that a lot!" Tails snickered as the two left Icecap. Once out of the cave, the two noticed Knuckles the Echidna.  
  
At first, Tails wanted to go up and ask how Julie-su and Lara-su (Knuckles and Julie-su's daughter) were, but Knuckles then attacked. "Whoa! What's wrong, Knux?" asked Sonic. "You have pieces of the Master Emerald, and I've come for them!" Knuckles replied. Reasoning with Knuckles at this point was close to impossible, because Knuckles has been known to be goal-oriented, and is not easily stopped. Battle was inevitable, so they prepared to fight. Sonic and Tails fought well against Knuckles. But Knuckles and Sonic took a head-on collision that knocked the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic.  
  
The Eggman soon came and fed the two stones to Chaos. After a slight quarrel over who was to blame for the fight, they realized that now they had to face Chaos again. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles teamed up and battled the Chaos monster again. Being in its natural element-- water-- this would be dangerous, yet the team defeated the watery beast. After this battle, Robotnik retreated to his Egg Carrier. Knuckles said, "You go on ahead. I'll continue my search for the Master Emerald pieces." Sonic and Tails got onto the Tornado and flew after the Egg Carrier. Unfortunately, despite a valiant effort to defeat the ship, a laser blast takes off the Tornado's wing. Sonic landed back into Station Square, while Tails lands in the jungle.  
  
Chapter 4: Calm Before the Storm  
  
After recovering from his fall, Tails looked and noticed a frog swallowing a Chaos Emerald. "Hey, come back here!" called Tails as he followed the frog to a cave. The amphibian sank into a sand pit. Tails jumped up and hit a target to open the sand pit. He entered the place called Sand Hill. After sand surfing down the hill, he soon catches up with the frog. "Gotcha!" said Tails. But soon, a mysterious light surrouned him, and the light grew brighter, temporarily blinding the fox.  
  
When he was able to see again, he saw himself at a mysterious city. "Where am I?" asked Tails. Many echidna wandered about, going about their business, only occasionally to look at the foreigner in astonishment. It was also here that Tails found the mystical Rhythm Badge! After getting this item, he went and found the young echidna girl by the steps of the temple. "Ah, there you are!" said the girl. Tails asked, "Um, hello... who are you?" The maiden said, "I am Tikal! I am pleased to meet you." But before Tails could talk further, the vision faded. A large cat with a fishing pole, Big the Cat, charged toward him! After tripping, he looked up to his frog friend and said, "Hi, Froggy!" Froggy got loose and hopped off. Big cried, "Froggy! Wait!" and chased after the frog.  
  
While the cat went after his frog friend, Tails decided to go and get his Tornado 2 ready. The plane soon took off. "Hang on, Sonic! I'm coming!" said Tails as he flew off to find his blue friend and mentor. Eventually, he found Sonic on Red Mountain. "Hop on, Sonic!" he called out. Sonic said, "One of Robotnik's goons took Amy to the Egg Carrier!" Tails nodded and they flew toward the ship. And a storm rolled in as they neared the monstrosity.  
  
Chapter 5: Robotnik's Wrath  
  
The two faced the Egg Carrier again, and the Tornado 2 fought valiantly. This time, the plane was able to fight not only the missiles and planes, but was able to smash the cannon. But after the gunfight, Tails realized that he forgot to add landing gear. So they had to crash land. After the crash landing, the two explored the ship, but it soon transformed. They soon learned the only way to reach Robotnik now was the Sky Deck. Tails asked, "Maybe in the first part of the Sky Deck, we could have a race?" Sonic said, "Hey, why not? After the first part, it'll get more difficult, so we may as well make the most of the first part." After a brief race in the first part of Sky Deck (and with Tails winning), the pair continued on. Eventually, they met up with Amy, who witnessed Robotnik taking a Chaos Emerald from her bird friend.  
  
"Now that I have what I need," said Robotnik, "I have no more need of you! GAMMA!!!" The robot soon rose up and prepared to fight. After Gamma was ordered to take care of the group, the fight began. Sonic and Tails fought Gamma, and Gamma fought back. Amy decided to put an end to the fight! "Sonic! Tails! Mr. Robot! Please stop!" cried Amy! "What are you doing?" asked Sonic and Tails. "This robot saved me!" replied Amy. She turned to the robot and said, "Mr. Robot, I know you're not really evil! These are my friends!" Tails said, "I hope you know what you're doing..." The ship soon shook. Sonic said, "Tails! Get Amy out of here! I have some unfinished buisness to tend to!" Tails nodded and carried Amy out of the Egg Carrier. Gamma flew off as well!  
  
Once back in Station Square, Sally, SJ, and Lily welcomed Tails and Amy back. Lily asked, "Where's Daddy?" Tails said, "He has to take care of stuff." Soon, all noticed Robotnik leaving the ship. "My Chaos is defeated! But I'll still destroy Station Square!" They soon saw a missile fired at the city, but it didn't explode. "Curses!" griped the madman. "A dud missile! I'll have to arm it myself!" Sally said, "Tails, until Sonic gets back... if he does... you are our hope!" Tails said, "Right! It's up to me now!" Tails knew that he had to make Sonic proud!  
  
Tails entered Speed Highway to outrace Robotnik. Knowing of the Dask Rings, Tails used the available shortcuts and eventually beat Robotnik to the missile, making it unusable. Robotnik roared in rage and got out the Egg Walker. Tails looked at it carefully and noticed some targets on the feet of the walker flash when the thing stomped. Being quick, Tails waited for them to flash and hit the pads. When he did so, the carriage came down, and Tails smacked it. Eventually, the Walker crumbled. Robotnik retreated! Tails had saved Station Square. Meanwhile, Sally, SJ, and Lily were going to check on their beloved hedgehog, Sonic. But they were nonetheless grateful that Tails had saved Station Square in Sonic's absence.  
  
End of Part 2  
  
Part 3: Knuckles' Adventure  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of Trouble  
  
Knuckles, his wife Julie-su, and their daughter Lara-su, went to check on the Master Emerald, the very source of Floating Island's power. But soon, the Chaos Monster came. "Daddy... Mommy... what is that thing?" asked Lara-su as she clung to her mother. "Whatever it is, it's going down!" replied Knuckles. But before he could do anything, Chaos smashed the Master Emerald. Soon, the Floating Island fell to Earth, on the shore near the Mystic Ruin. Julie-su said, "Lara-su and I will make sure everyone else is fine." Knuckles said, "And I'll look for the pieces of the Master Emerald." Knuckles then glided off toward Station Square.  
  
"Now to look for those Master Emerald pieces," said Knuckles. "It won't be easy." Knuckles first went into Speed Highway, searching for the Master Emerald pieces. After a few run-ins with some of Robotnik's robots, he soon found three of the shards. Knuckles soon sensed that there were shards in the Casino. Knuckles opened the Casino and stepped in. He glided around, eventually finding all three within the Casino. But once he had the shards, he had a vision. He soon entered the vicinity of a temple. After exploring, he saw a young maiden echidna and her father. "Father," said the maiden, "we can survive without the Chaos Emeralds. Don't do this wicked deed." The father, however, did not seemed fazed. He later followed the girl to a shrine to the Master Emerald. The girl said, "My grandmother once told me this incantation, and told me never to forget... 'The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos.' But... what does it mean?" The vision soon cleared.  
  
After the vision, Knuckles exited the Casino and entered the hotel. But he noticed Robotnik nearby and followed him. Knuckles said, "Dr. Robotnik!" Robotnik said, "Knuckles? Here? No matter... CHAOS!!!" Chaos soon rose. It had already absorbed two of the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles battled bravely and soon bested the watery fiend. Robotnik said, "Very good, but you're not the only ones hunting for the Chaos Emeralds! Sonic and Tails are after them too!" Robotnik then left. Knuckles was soon confused. Should he team with Sonic in hopes of regaining the Master Emerald shards... or believe Robotnik and fight the one who was truly his friend?  
  
Chapter 2: A Minor Disagreement  
  
Knuckles soon explored the jungle, all the while contemplating the vision and his meeting with Robotnik. He sensed some shards from Red Mountain, but he could not get in because a Kiki Robot was guarding the passage. "If only there was a way past the thing," thought Knuckles. He explored the jungle and first found his Shovel Claw. Using it to dig, he found what is called the "Monkey Destruction Switch." He first tried it out on the Kiki nearby, causing them to explode. "Great!" said Knuckles! "Now I can enter Red Mountain and find the Master Emerald pieces there." After clearing the monkey, he entered the large Red Mountain area.  
  
"This place is large," said Knuckles as he explored. The volcanic activity, mixed with the robots, made the journey rather ardorous. But Knuckles, the ever vigilant guardian, soon found the three pieces of the Master Emerald therein. But once he left the vicinity of the mountain, he soon returned to the waterfall and found Sonic and Tails. "It's them," thought Knuckles. "And those shining objects... are those by chance... pieces of the Master Emerald? I'd better find out!" Knuckles then ambushed them! "Whoa!" Sonic and Tails said in fright. "Hand over those pieces of the Master Emerald!" demanded Knuckles! The fight ensued. After a few rounds, Sonic and Knuckles went head on and knocked each other out. Two Chaos Emeralds fell from Sonic, and Robotnik stole them!  
  
Knuckles then realized, albeit too late, that he had been duped again. What mattered now was to stop Chaos, since Robotnik gave the two Emeralds to Chaos. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles teamed up to face the beast. Eventually, the monster gave up and retreated to Robotnik. The two foes then retreated to the Egg Carrier. Sonic and Tails went to fly after them. "You go on ahead," said Knuckles. "I still have more pieces of the Master Emerald to find!"  
  
Chapter 3: The Riddle of the Lost World  
  
After wishing his friends good luck as they flew off, Knuckles went deeper into the jungle. He soon noticed a gold statue, and, after seeing the temple in the distance, believe it goes there. He put the gold statue in its place, then realized another statue should be nearby. After exploring the jungle and digging, he found the silver statue and put it in. Before entering the portal, Knuckles saw a strange glow. He glided toward it and found what was called the Fighting Glove. A voice told Knuckles it would give him the "Maximum Heat Attack." "Great!" said Knuckles, "I could use some extra firepower!" Knuckles then returned to the temple and entered what was called "Lost World."  
  
The Lost World was relatively small compared to Red Mountain, but was no less dangerous. Many robots and traps loaded the place. This made getting the Master Emerald shards harder to find, but he soon did. After getting the pieces, Knuckles returned to the island. Julie-su and Lara-su welcomed him back. "Knuckles!" Julie-su cheered! "Daddy!" added Lara-su. "Now, let's get the Master Emerald back together!" said Knuckles. But when he tried to, he noticed a small gap in one of the sides of the Emerald.  
  
"Knuckles, what's wrong?" asked Julie-su. "Some pieces are still missing," replied Knuckles. The three echidnas soon noticed a robot going by. Knuckles said, "I'd better follow it. It may lead to where the final pieces of the Master Emerald are." "Good luck!" said Julie-su and Lara-su. Knuckles followed the robot onto the Egg Carrier. The ship soon took off. As Julie-su and Lara-su watched as the ship took off, they prayed that Knuckles would be safe.  
  
Chapter 4: The Final Pieces of the Puzzle  
  
Knuckles explored the ship of the Egg Carrier, it soon transformed. Knuckles entered and noticed the swimming pool drained. He found a portal and used it to enter Sky Deck. Knuckles looked about and dared the challenges. Eventually, he got all three shards, but soon, the spark of light he saw earlier transported him back to the Shrine of the Master Emerald, and this time things were not well. The shrine was a burning ruin, and the maiden, named Tikal, wept as she knelt before the ruins. "Oh, father..." cried Tikal, "Why did you have to do this evil? Now what will cleanse our people from this wickedness?"  
  
Once the vision cleared, Knuckles noticed trouble nearby. He went to the circular arena, where he reunited with Sonic. "Sonic!" said Knuckles. "Great to have you hear, Knuckles!" replied Sonic. A cat, Big, cried out, "Froggy!" Chaos absorbed the frog and the Chaos Emerald he carried. Sonic said, "Knuckles! We need to buy our cat friend some time to get the frog out! Once the frog is out, we'll cream Chaos!" "Right!" replied Knuckles. Sonic and Knuckles created a diversion to allow Big a chance to get Froggy out. Once that was done, it was time to battle Chaos.  
  
Knuckles punched a satellite and threw it at Chaos, which froze him. After punching it, Knuckles noticed it was in pain, and shouted, "Sonic! Freeze it with a satellite, then attack!" The two worked together and eventually took down the fiend. Sonic made a soft landing in the jungle, while Knuckles glided back to his loved once, with the final three pieces in tow. "Knuckles!" Julie-su cried with joy! "Daddy!" said Lara-su. Knuckles soon placed the Master Emerald pieces, and the Master Emerald was whole again. Floating Island returned to the sky, and the Echidna Family rejoiced.  
  
End of Part 3 


	6. Sonic Adventure Amy, Gamma, and Big

Sonic Adventure (based on Sonic Adventure Dreamcast Game)  
  
(Amy, Gamma, and Big's Adventure)  
  
fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Part 4: Amy's Adventure  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Birdy  
  
Amy followed Sonic and his family to Station Square on Earth. While doing some shopping, a bird falls and hits her. "Oh, my! Are you all right?" asked Amy. She looked and picked up the bird and asked, "What's the matter?" The bird opened the locket and showed his family. "Oh," said Amy, "You need help finding your family? I can help." Before they could talk further, a robot, codenamed Zero, came down. "Whoa!" cried Amy. Amy and the bird decided to get away-- fast! "I know someone who can help us!" said Amy. "Sonic can help! He and his family came here too!"  
  
Soon, Amy found Sonic, Sally, SJ, and Lily near the Casino. "Sonic!" yelled Amy. The Hedgehog Family turned and saw Amy. "Amy!" said Sonic. SJ and Lily noticed the bird. "Who's the bird?" asked Lily. "I dunno," said Amy, "but I call him Birdy. Anyway, one of Robotnik's Robots was after him. Can I trust you to help me protect him?" Sonic said, "Well... I... I think so..." Sally said, "Don't worry, Sonic. If you don't feel comfortable with the bird, I can help." SJ said, "There's a cool new amusement park called Twinkle Park nearby! Let's go there!" Amy accompanied the family as they went to Twinkle Park.  
  
But Zero was not too far behind. Amy soon got separated from the group, and when she went exploring, Zero soon appeared. A hammer soon appeared in her hand, and she used it to hit Zero a few times. But Negahog, forming from the robot's shadow, turned it black after it was hit a few times, making it invincible. Amy got the castle doors open and entered. Zero changed green again, so Amy knew not to attack unless necessary. Amy ran as fast as she could and found a balloon to make her getaway with Birdy.  
  
Chapter 2: Race Through Hot Shelter  
  
Unfortunately, Zero awaited her and ambushed her. Soon, Sonic and family saw Amy and her captor. The two were soon beamed aboard the Egg Carrier. Amy hugged Birdy close saying, "It's all right, Birdy." Soon, a robot, named E-102 Gamma, entered. Its order was to take the bird. "Attention, female," said Gamma, "I seek the bird. Give the bird to me." "No!" cried Amy. "Do not resist, female," said Gamma. "Surrender the bird." "I won't!" replied Amy. "Why do you protect that which you barely know? I do not understand," the robot inquired. "You missed out on a lot because of being made by Robotnik," replied Amy. Soon, the bird flew to the robot. A brief jolt in the robot's system made the robot change its mind. It opened the cell. "What are you doing?" asked Amy. Gamma replied, "It is not safe here. Hurry!" Amy looked for a moment, then prepared to leave. On the way out, she found a fun game called Hedgehog Hammer. Amy saw the high score was currently 2000. She played a few rounds and beat the score, winning the Warrior Feather. Birdy showed Amy an item called the Long Hammer. "I'll have to come back for it later," said Amy, making a note to herself.  
  
Amy soon entered a place called Hot Shelter. Zero gave chase in the first hall. After a quick beating, Amy lured it into a water tank and flooded it. She giggled, "Have a nice swim!" and got into another area. The elevator went to a restroom area, where Zero appeared again. "Doesn't that robot ever quit?" asked Amy. After getting it stuck in a bathroom, and having a good giggle, she went into the area of large gears and, after another Zero chase, exited into a puzzle. But as soon as the puzzle was solved, Zero came out again. The next time she had to solve a puzzle, Zero was constantly after her. She had to use the hammer to buy some time. Eventually, she reached the balloon to make her escape. But she soon had a vision. She soon entered the temple area. After exploring, she went to the Shrine of the Master Emerald, where the maiden Tikal tended to the Chao, a cute yet mysterious race of beings. Before Amy could make a conversation, the vision cleared.  
  
Soon, Amy found herself before Robotnik. Robotnik grabbed her bird friend. "Birdy!" cried Amy. Robotnik soon took the Chaos Emerald that Birdy had and said, "Now that I have the Chaos Emerald, I have no further need for you! GAMMA!" The robot that saved Amy earlier soon came out to fight. But after Sonic, Tails, and Gamma battled, Amy stepped in to stop. She said, "Sonic! Tails! Stop! This robot saved me!" She then looked to Gamma and said, "Mr. Robot, I know you are not really evil! These are my friends!" Soon, the ship began to shake. Sonic said, "Tails! Get Amy to safety! I've got some unfinished business." Tails carried Amy off the Egg Carrier, while Gamma used its own means of escape.  
  
Chapter 3: Prepare for the Final Showdown  
  
After Tails brought Amy down, Amy bade farewell to Gamma and prepared to continue helping her friend find the rest of his family. Soon, a missile hit Station Square. While Tails went to stop Robotnik from getting the missile to blow, Amy went off to continue on her quest. She noticed Final Egg, but Birdy chirped and pointed it to the now downed Egg Carrier. Amy then remembered. "That's right!" said Amy. "That Long Hammer thing! I may need it!" She found a raft and rode it to the Egg Carrier. Upon entering, she played Hedgehog Hammer once more. This time, she beat a high score of 3000 Points! This won her the Long Hammer. "Now I'm ready!" said Amy as she rode back to Mystic Ruins and prepared for the place called Final Egg.  
  
Amy ran through the robotic arms as she tried to outrun Zero again. Eventually, she rode in an elevator that went down to a lower level. Once in that level, Amy had to find the right hall. A light showed her the way, and she saw a metal can and used it as a step to reach the balloon! Soon, Amy looked for any of Birdy's family, but none were found. Amy then looked to Birdy and said, "Do you suppose they're still on the Egg Carrier?" Birdy simply chirped. They returned to the downed ship.  
  
Once on the circular arena, Birdy returned to his female hedgehog friend with his parents. But Zero ambushed them, knocking Birdy unconscious. "You jerk!" said Amy. "Now you fight me!" Amy prepared to face Zero. Some electrical ropes surrounded the arena. When Amy knocked Zero against them the first time, she noticed Zero's lid open. Amy smacked the button, and it did damage! Amy did this tactic again, but Zero soon did a spiral arm attack, which Amy considered as life-or-death jump rope. Eventually, Amy dealt the final blow, destroying Zero once and for all. At last, Birdy and his family were free, and Amy had proven herself.  
  
Part 5: Gamma's Adventure  
  
Chapter 1: Life as a Servant  
  
What started out as a living creature, soon became the robot E-102, code name Gamma. Robotnik said, "Gamma, from now on, you will obey only me!" He then led the robot to Final Egg, where it could practice its skills. The mad scientist explained, "In here, you will test your skills. Find and destroy the Sonic doll!" "Mission received and confirmed," replied Gamma as it entered the Final Egg. Gamma soon carried out its task rather quickly. "Good job, Gamma!" said Robotnik. "Now, there's one more thing..." Robotnik introduced Gamma to its predecessor, E-101 Beta. "Just beat E-101 Beta, and I'll allow you on my ship!" said Robotnik. Gamma fought Beta hard, and eventually won. But Beta wanted to go as well. "I guess we could use some back-up!" said Robotnik. Soon, the Egg Carrier lifted off!  
  
Along with Gamma, three other E-Series Robots were gathered together: E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon, and E-105 Zeta. "Now, my E-Series robots," said Robotnik, "I seek a special frog. This frog has Chaos' tail! FIND THAT FROG!!!" "Affirmative!" replied the robots. Gamma soon knew where to go... from clues from people, it entered Emerald Coast. After some battles with some renegade robots, it soon finds Froggy. But after capturing the frog, it soon has a vision... rather unusual for a robot.  
  
In its vision, Gamma approached the maiden Tikal, and heard the songs of the Chao, a race of childlike creatures. Tikal said, "Is it not beautiful? It is through the protection of Chaos that these little creatures can sing to their heart's content." Soon, the vision cleared, and Gamma found itself back in the Egg Carrier. The other three robots were scolded for bringing the wrong frogs. But Robotnik commended Gamma for capturing the right frog. The other three were teleported out of their master's presence.  
  
Chapter 2: A Change of Heart  
  
Once Robotnik calmed down, he told Gamma to get the bird from Amy. But Gamma was soon disoriented and asked, "Where are the cells?" It made a wrong turn and was startled (despite the fact it was a robot) to see Beta being remodeled. Soon, Gamma left and went through the right door into the cells. It soon went to Amy. It ordered, "The bird! Surrender it to me!" Amy refused. "Relinquish the bird!" the robot repeated. "No!" Amy again replied. "Why do you protect that which you do not understand?" Gamma inquired. Amy looked and said, "You missed out on a lot by being made by Robotnik. Robotnik never allows happiness and love to be part of a robot." The bird soon flew toward Gamma, for it saw a member of his family inside the robot. Soon, Gamma freed Amy. It said, "It is dangerous here. You must leave."  
  
Sometime later, Gamma was soon called to the deck. Along the way, it picked up its Jet Booster. Gamma soon went to the deck and prepared to fight. Sonic and Tails battled Gamma, and Gamma fought back. Amy soon came and broke up the fight, saying "Sonic! Tails! Don't! This robot set me free!" Amy then turned to Gamma and said, "Mr. Robot! I know you aren't really evil! These are friends of mine!" Soon, the ship began to shake. Tails and Amy escaped, and Gamma also flew off. Gamma soon landed near Tails' workshop, and begins to realize that it was a fool to serve a madman.  
  
"Robotnik, bad..." said Gamma. It paused, then said, "E-Series, friends, good... must free E-Series." What this meant was to destroy the robot shells and free the birds from inside. Gamma sensed Delta and Epsilon in the Mystic Ruin area, and sought ways to find them.  
  
Chapter 3: Liberation  
  
After exiting a cave, Gamma noticed the Wind Stone nearby. It was used to open Windy Valley before, but someone must have removed the Wind Stone. Gamma picked up the Wind Stone and placed it in the proper receiver. But before entering, it backtracked to the now downed Egg Carrier. Gamma picked up its Laser Blaster and then returned to the Mystic Ruin. Gamma soon went into Windy Valley and set out to free its friends. Gamma soon located Delta and, after a brief battle, freed the bird within its robotic shell. It soon sensed that Epsilon was in the volcanic Red Mountain.  
  
After shooting the Kiki guard, Gamma entered Red Mountain. Several barriers blocked the way to the robot Epsilon. But there were charges that triggered explosions to remove the barriers. After much exploring and shooting, Gamma located Epsilon. Targeting both the missiles and the robot, Gamma soon destroyed the robot shell and freed the bird within Epsilon. As it exited Red Mountain, Gamma paused to think. "Zeta and Beta still on Egg Carrier. Must return to Egg Carrier."  
  
Once in the Egg Carrier, Gamma learned that the Hot Shelter has been opened. "Zeta must be within Hot Shelter," said Gamma as it opened the door. Gamma climbed the gears, used the turning bridge, and rode a long monorail on the way to find Zeta. Soon, Gamma located Zeta in a circular chamber. Gamma shot at the turrets on Zeta's arm, causing the robot to explode and free the bird inside it. But after the battle, Gamma thought, "Two more to liberate... Beta... and Gamma." Gamma knew that one more bird was left to free after Beta... the bird in Gamma itself... which was also the mother of Birdy, Amy's friend. This was the reason why Gamma released Amy and Birdy.  
  
Chapter 4: Gamma vs. Beta-- The Final Match  
  
Gamma looked and saw Beta fly to the circular arena where many battles were fought. Gamma went on the arena. Robotnik had sent Beta to attack the traitor Gamma. Gamma said, "Preparing to rescue Beta!" Beta had been upgraded, so it was deadlier than it was in Final Egg. Gamma had to use its Jet Booster to get out of harm's way, and shoot Beta when its back was turned. But soon, Gamma was in danger again, as it had an airborne attack of energy orbs.  
  
The pattern repeated for a while, but after some more hits, Beta shot three plasma orbs at Gamma. There was one more shot needed, and when the opportunity was open, Gamma took its shot and hit Beta. Beta soon fell, and exploded. The bird inside Beta was freed. "Beta rescue complete!" said Gamma.  
  
As the bird flew upward, Gamma's shell fell. Gamma had initiated its self-destruct sequence. Once Gamma exploded, the bird inside it was freed. She chirped, begging her mate (the bird who was inside Beta) to wait up. The two flew higher, singing a beautiful, cheerful song. At last, all the E-Series were freed from the servitude of Robotnik.  
  
End of Part 5  
  
Part 6: Big's Adventure  
  
Chapter 1: A Panicked Friend  
  
Big was resting in his home in the Mystic Ruins jungle. Soon, Froggy, Big's frog friend, got a snack, only to find that the "snack" was a part of Chaos. A light startled Froggy and woke Big. Big followed the frog, but soon got lost. Before going further, he thought, "I'd better get my better fishing pole. I also may need to find one of my lures in the jungle too!" Big did just that. Soon, he returned to Station Square. It is there he also found another lure. One person told Big that a frog was seen in Twinkle Park. "Thank you," said Big as he went to the amusement park. After fishing Froggy out, Froggy again hopped off. "Froggy! Wait!" cried Big as he chased his friend.  
  
Along the way, he found the Ice Stone. "I may need this," the large cat said as he picked up the artifact. Carrying it with him, he entered a strange area and opened the ice cave. He also found a Life Belt, which he planned to use. In Icecap, he broke a hole into the ice to find Froggy. Before going after his frog friend, he found another lure. When he fished Froggy out, again the frightened frog hopped away from his feline friend. "Froggy! What's wrong, little buddy?" said Big as he again chased the frog.  
  
Chapter 2: Frog Thief!  
  
Again Froggy led Big to Station Square. In the hotel, Big spoke with Sonic. Sonic said, "Amy's been kidnapped! I gotta save her!" Big also got to speak with Sonic's family. He soon entered the beach of Emerald Coast. The Kiki there made things a bit more difficult, but the work was worth it. Big fished near the lighthouse and again caught his friend Froggy. But just when he thought Froggy was safe, E-102 Gamma snatched Big from him. "Come back with my Froggy!" said Big as he chased the robot. Big followed the robot to the Egg Carrier, which was resting in the sea.  
  
Once Big sneaked on board, the ship took off. Big soon learned that the frog was in the place known as the Hot Shelter. The Kiki again had relentless attacks, but Big persevered for his Froggy. Once he found a switch to drain the water, Big again went fishing. "Hold on, Froggy! I'm coming!" said Big as he fished for his friend. With some patience, Big got his friend out. But soon, Big too had a vision.  
  
He soon met the echidna maiden Tikal. Tikal said, "These Chaos Emeralds... they serve to power the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald is the one that unifies the power of the Chaos Emeralds. My father wants to steal them for his own selfish purposes. He won't listen to reason. That makes me sad." Before Big could comfort Tikal, the vision cleared.  
  
Chapter 3: Big Faces Chaos  
  
After the vision cleared, Big followed Froggy to the deck of the ship. Soon, Froggy was forced to relinquish the Chaos Emerald within him. "Froggy? So that's what's been bothering you!" said Big. Soon, Chaos absorbed Froggy! "FROGGY!!!" cried Big. Sonic and Knuckles soon came. "We'll help!" said Knuckles. Sonic said, "We'll draw its attention! You go ahead and fish your friend out!"  
  
Big nodded. While Sonic and Knuckles disoriented the watery beast, Big prepared his rod and, taking aim, fished out his amphibian buddy. "Froggy! I'm glad to have you back!" said Big. He soon watched as Sonic and Knuckles did battle with the watery beast. Soon, Chaos melted and flowed away. But the ship was soon ready to crash. Sonic jumped for the jungle, and Knuckles glided back to Floating Island.  
  
Big said, "We'd better get out soon, Froggy..." He soon found the downed Tornado 2. "Let's use that!" Big and Froggy entered the Tornado 2 and flew down to their home. "We're home! We made it Froggy!" said Big. He decided to fish in the seas again, back to their simple fish-feasting lives! "Isn't this great?" said Big.  
  
End of Part 6 


	7. Sonic AdventureFinale

Sonic Adventure (based on the Sonic Adventure Dreamcast game)  
  
(Finale)  
  
fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Part 7: The Final Assault  
  
Part 1: Chaos' Revenge  
  
It looked as though things were finally going well. Chaos and Robotnik have been beaten, as did other robot foes. Sonic and Sally were sitting by a tree near the beach of Mystic Ruins, as the children played with Tails. Amy continued to play with Birdy and his family. Big was with Froggy again, and Knuckles was with his family again and the Floating Island was returned to the sky. But though Chaos was down, he was far from out. Chaos wandered the jungle as a puddle. Robotnik groaned, "This just isn't fair... Chaos was defeated... Master Negahog will not be pleased with this one bit!"  
  
All of a sudden, Chaos soon reached into Robotnik's ship and knocked him out. With some telepathic energy that can reach the Chaos Emeralds, Chaos made the Floating Island fall again. "Knuckles! What happened?" asked Julie-su. Knuckles looked and took the six Chaos Emeralds he had and said, "I'll go to Sonic and ask him for advice!" But soon, Chaos went in and knocked out Knuckles! Julie-su and Lara-su went into hiding to get away from the monster.  
  
Tails soon came with SJ and Lily. "Sonic!" said Tails, "The Floating Island fell again!" "WHAT?!" Sonic and Sally said in shock. The family and Tails went to Floating Island to find out what had happened. When he arrived, he saw both Robotnik and Knuckles nearly unconscious. "Knuckles! What happened?" asked Sonic. "Chaos was here..." said Knuckles. "He stole the six Chaos Emeralds I had. If he gets the seventh one..." Soon, Sonic had yet another vision.  
  
Part 2: The Reason of Chaos' Wrath  
  
In the vision, he saw Pachacamac, the father of Tikal, leading the other echidna to attacking the Shrine. The only one in his way is his own daughter Tikal. Tikal refused to move out of the way. "Father, be reasonable," pleaded Tikal, "There are ways of expanding our borders and surviving without these means. If you do this evil deed, who will atone for it? Who will justify this wickedness?" Pachacamac snapped, "If you are not with us, you are against us! Onward!" At that, the tribe knocked Tikal and the Chao over.  
  
But this proved to be Pachacamac's final undoing. Chaos soon rose out of the water, angered that his people, the Chao, were attacked. The whole tribe, except for Tikal, was slain. Sonic followed Tikal to the Master Emerald. "I now understand the incantation my grandmother told me," said Tikal. "It is the way to activate the Master Emerald when in time of need." She then said the incantation, "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Master Emerald-- contain Chaos!"  
  
At that, Chaos was sealed within the Master Emerald. At that, the vision cleared. "Whoa!" said Sonic. "So that's why Chaos was upset! He wanted to take out his frustration on the whole Earth!" Tails came and said, "The seventh one is inside my Tornado 2. We'd better get there before Chaos does!"  
  
Part 3: Chaos is Complete  
  
Sonic, Tails, Sally, and the kids race to the Tornado 2, which Big used to escape the Egg Carrier. "There!" said Tails, "The Chaos Emerald is in the propeller." But before they could act, Chaos reached and grabbed the Emerald. "We're too late!" cried Sally. SJ and Lily clung to their mother, knowing that danger was about to come next. The gang raced to Station Square as fast as they could to see what had happened.  
  
In Station Square, the peace normally there was shattered when Chaos, now Perfect Chaos, rose up and smashed through the city, flooding it! SJ used some magic to get some people to safety, while Lily, with her healing powers, tended to the wounded. Robotnik, in his second Egg Carrier, shot at Perfect Chaos. "Disobey ME, will you?" snapped Robotnik. But Perfect Chaos smashed the Egg Carrier and sent Robotnik back to Dark World Mobius.  
  
"That takes care of Robotnik," said Sonic, "but now we've got big, bad, and ugly to deal with!" Soon, the sparkle of light that all have met several times before appeared again, and this time Tikal took shape. "You... you must be Tikal," said Sally. "I am Tikal," she replied, "The Tikal that your husband and his friends met before. My heart was inside the Master Emerald the whole time!"  
  
Part 4: Super Sonic vs. Perfect Chaos  
  
All the friends Sonic met earlier came. Tikal said, "Unless something is done, Chaos will destroy the world, just as he almost did centuries ago." "But what do we do?" asked Sonic, "He's immortal, and his anger won't just vanish... if we trap him in the Master Emerald, he'll just be trapped forever!" "What choice do we have?" replied Tikal. The negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds, used to power Perfect Chaos, was drained, and the Chaos Emeralds were spat out of the watery monster.  
  
Knuckles said, "Hey, Sonic! Negative energy was pulled out of the stones to make Perfect Chaos, but there's positive energy in here as well. You can use that to counter Perfect Chaos!" Soon, the people cheered for Sonic! When Tikal used her power, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic. "Go, Daddy!" SJ and Lily said. Sally gave Sonic a good luck kiss, and Super Sonic was off!  
  
Super Sonic soon raced around the flooded streets, grabbing some rings to keep his Super Sonic form. Perfect Chaos launched many attacks to try to keep Super Sonic at bay. But Super Sonic soon reached the beast at a high enough speed to reach a part of his head and made an explosion. "Guess I blew his mind!" said Super Sonic. After two more attacks, the beast rested, then reformed... this time, it was angrier than ever. Perfect Chaos soon increased his efforts to eliminate the glowing hedgehog.  
  
Super Sonic grabbed as many rings as possible. Weaving through tornadoes and dodging the breath, Super Sonic prepared three more hits. Just when it looked like his power would run out, he landed the final hit. Soon, Perfect Chaos shrank back down to normal Chaos, but this time, it didn't put up a fight. Super Sonic raced back to his loved ones before his power gave out.  
  
Epilog  
  
Tikal approached Chaos, saying, "I knew you were not truly evil... your anger drove you to be this way, but I know your true purpose. To guard these little ones, the Chao." Sally said, "Those Chao... they're so adorable." SJ looked and said, "So, Chaos wasn't really bad after all." Tails said, "Super Sonic must've neutralized Perfect Chaos. Now Chaos is nice again." Sonic said, "I guess he had to blow off some steam." Soon, Tikal and Chaos levitated into the air and went into an unknown realm.  
  
Knuckles said, "I think Julie-su, Lara-su, and I will stay here. Emerald Island-- we can't call it Floating Island anymore now that it's earth-bound-- can be the gateway between Earth and Mobius!" Sonic and his family just smiled and nodded. Sonic then said, "Well, let's head back to Mobius!" The whole family cheered as they returned home to Mobotropolis.  
  
The End 


	8. ShadowRobotnik's Ghost Cyborg

Shadow-Robotnik's Ghost Cyborg  
  
fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1: The Skull Circuit Plate  
  
In Dark World Mobius, Robotnik was tinkering away at a project. Soon, Negahog came and said, "What are you making, Julian?" Robotnik stopped and looked at his master with a smile. He said, "I am preparing a Skull Circuit Plate. With it, I plan to create a Ghost Cyborg. I shall use it to attack the Light World." "Very well, Julian..." replied Negahog, "But remember... bring Queen Sally to me alive!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Negahog," replied Robotnik as he continued working. Meanwhile, in Light World, Sonic was teaching his son some speed tricks. "Now, son," said Sonic, "here's how you do a cool Sonic Spin!" "Let's see it, Pop!" replied Sonic Jr. Sonic buzzed through a hard wall. When SJ did it, he also made it through, but it took him a bit longer. "How did I do, Dad?" asked SJ. Sonic said, "Not too bad, though you took just a little bit longer. Your spines need to sharpen a bit more. Hey, don't worry about it. Let's go get a Chili-dog!"  
  
Sally, meanwhile was reading in the library, since things were rather peaceful. Sally soon had a paper cut. Fortunately, Lily was also reading in the library. "You hurt yourself, Mommy?" asked Lily. "Just a paper cut, sweetie..." replied Sally. Lily healed her mother with her special healing ability. "Thanks, darling," said Sally.  
  
Chapter 2: The Ghost Cyborg Rises  
  
Soon, night had fallen in Light World. Robotnik had completed the Ghost Cyborg-- Specterborg-- and sent it out. "Specterborg," said Robotnik, "I want you to demonstrate your power and smash through this section of the Great Forest. That will show the people of Light World that we are a force to be reckoned with!" Specterborg nodded and shot away at the trees and other plant life. He even wounded some forest animals. After that, Specterborg returned. "Good, very good..." said Robotnik. "That's a good test run. Next night, we will invade!" The two returned to Dark World.  
  
The next morning, Sonic, Sally, SJ, and Lily took a walk in the woods, only to find the carnage left by the Ghost Cyborg. SJ said, "Whoa! Check out the wreckage!" Lily said, "Who do you suppose did this, Daddy?" Sonic said, "Sounds like Shadow Robotnik made a new war toy." Jenny Lightspeed soon appeared. "Indeed it is," said Jenny. "Robotnik has created a Ghost Cyborg, named Specterborg. He cannot be defeated by normal weaponry. You will need an enchanted weapon."  
  
Jenny then continued, "Sonic... you and your son must work together to create the weapon. Sonic Jr, the weapon is made of three things: The staff of a shepherd, the knife of a priest, and dust of a Chaos Emerald. Gather these three things and I will give you more instructions!" Jenny vanished soon after she said these things.  
  
Chapter 3: Preparing a Counterstrike  
  
"Well, SJ," said Sonic, "Let's go find those items Jenny mentioned!" "Yeah, Dad, let's go!" replied SJ. Sally said, "Lily and I will take care of things in case the Negapack shows up." Sonic and SJ went to a pasture outside Mobotropolis. There a shepherd said, "Welcome, King Sonic and Prince Sonic Jr. What brings you to my humble surroundings?" Sonic said, "Robotnik sent some Ghost Cyborg to attack last night. To counter it, we need to make a special weapon, and a shepherd's staff is one of the parts of it." The shepherd said, "Take one of my spare staves." Sonic thanked him and took it. SJ said, "That's one item down, and two more to go."  
  
The two hedgehogs soon raced toward an old temple in the Great Jungle. SJ soon looked and found what looked like some old ruins. Sure enough, a temple was within. Sonic found some of the old logs and saw that a knife, used for sacrificial rites, was still on the altar. Now all there was needed was the dust of a Chaos Emerald. Using some of the scrolls in the temple, SJ opened a portal to a zone. "Now let's find a Chaos Emerald," said Sonic. Soon, once they reached the center of the zone (a feat that took about five minutes), they found a Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Dad," said SJ, "all we need is the dust of a Chaos Emerald." He looked and noticed the gem shedding some of its outer shell. SJ scooped up some of the dust of the Emerald and said, "Thank you, Chaos Emerald!" SJ then read the incantation on the scroll again, and they transported right into Mobotropolis. And it was a good thing to, since the sun was starting to set.  
  
Chapter 4: Destroying the Ghost Cyborg  
  
Jenny appeared before the group. "Good job," said Jenny. "Now, place the dust on the knife blade, and then place the knife on the staff." SJ did thus. "Now, repeat after me..." said Jenny. SJ repeated the incantation:  
  
"Weapon of Light, assemble anon,  
  
Grant the light greater than the sun,  
  
Now become my strength in this tool I hold,  
  
When the enemy comes, your power unfold!"  
  
Soon, the weapon merged into a spear-like weapon. The Ghost Cyborg, Specterborg, soon emerged once night fell. "I've come for the Queen!" shouted Specterborg. "No one takes my mom without a fight!" replied SJ as he used the weapon. With three swipes, Specterborg was dispelled! "NO!!!" cried Robotnik. "Specterborg! No! You'll pay for this, rodent!" Robotnik then retreated again to Dark World, until the next time.  
  
Soon, the family returned to the palace to rest. The next morning, after a good breakfast, SJ used some magic (with Jenny's help) to restore the Great Forest region that was destroyed when Specterborg first attacked. "It's nice having things back to normal... well, to some extent," said SJ. Lily just giggled at her brother's remark.  
  
The End 


	9. Sonic's Second Adventure

Sonic's Second Adventure (based on Sonic Adventure 2 for Dreamcast)  
  
fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Part 1: Enter--Shadow  
  
One night, Negahog entered the Reverse Universe and attacked the good Robotnik therein, giving him an identity disorder. Going by his codename "Eggman", he entered Earth. He learned that his Grandfather once lived there. Eggman said, "I shall go to the place called Prison Island, a place that served not only as a prison, but as a fortress and stockpile. My grandfather Professor Gerald once worked on a special top secret project, but it was shut down because the government and military feared it!" Eggman entered through the area called Iron Gate. After running the military's defenses ragged, Eggman soon reached the stockpile. "Enter user data," thought Eggman. "Ha! Meaning 'Enter Password'. Password is MA-RI-A. Maria." Maria was the granddaughter of Gerald, and one of Eggman's cousins.  
  
Soon, he saw a hedgehog similar to Sonic, but was black. Eggman asked, "Who are you?" The black hedgehog replied, "My name is Shadow. In exchange for your releasing me, I will grant you one wish." But before he could continue, the military sent Hot Shot, one of their machines, to stop Shadow. Shadow responded and attacked, a feat that took only three or four minutes. Eggman was surprised. "Very good... but what did you mean by a wish?" asked Eggman. "Bring more Chaos Emeralds. I'll await you on the space colony ARK." "ARK?" asked Eggman. ARK was the space colony Gerald and Maria once lived in.  
  
Meanwhile, in the desert area, Knuckles had pursued a bat, Rouge, who tried to steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles said, "Leave the Master Emerald alone! The Master Emerald's powers unite the powers of the seven Chaos Emeralds. That makes it very powerful." Before he could continue explaining, Eggman tried to steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles stopped the would-be theft by smashing the Master Emerald. Rouge was upset at first, but Knuckles explained that if it's in pieces, it can be restored. Knuckles first contacted Julie-su and Lara-su on the situation, then went to find the pieces. But Rouge went after them too. Knuckles found three pieces in Wild Canyon, while Rouge found some pieces in an area called Dry Lagoon.  
  
Eggman soon returned to his desert base, but not before going through an area in the desert called Sand Ocean. Some robots from the military followed him, so he needed to clear the area. But once in the base, he learned that Shadow, being mistaken for Sonic, was attacking the city. Eggman smiled, saying, "I have a feeling Sonic's in for a surprise!" Sometime later, Sonic went into Earth, only for the military to ambush him. Sonic knew that reasoning would not work, so he knocked out some of the guards and jumped from the helicopter. Sonic soon made a "City Escape" and did some stunts to fight the robots that were attacking him. Night set in, and Shadow soon raced through an area called "Radical Highway", trashing other robots in the process. Sonic soon took on the Robot Vehicle called "Big Foot". Big Foot was not as sophisticated as Hot Shot, but was still enough to pose a threat to Sonic. Sonic eventually brought Big Foot down. Sonic soon found Shadow, and the Chaos Emerald he held. "I get it!" said Sonic, "The Military thought I was you! That's why they jumped me!" Before Sonic could attack, Shadow used Chaos Control, a special warp, to get a way. Shadow said, "My name is Shadow! I am the ultimate life form!" Shadow warped again, and Sonic was soon arrested by the military. Sally and the two kids learn of this, so they prepared to get Sonic out.  
  
Part 2: Attack on Prison Island  
  
While Sonic was taken to Prison Island, Rouge soon located Eggman's hidden hideout. She was in the area called Egg Quarters and sighed, "I hate to admit it, but I may need to find the keys first." She had to move cautiously, since a giant beetle robot patrolled the area, and if it caught her, it would attack with a laser. Rouge carefully yet quickly gathered all the keys. Soon, she entered the hideout and found the computer that told that Eggman was in Space Colony ARK. Eggman was already there, in the "Lost Colony." After clearing away the military's robots, Eggman soon met up with Shadow. The black hedgehog "I somewhat assumed that your wish was to conquer the Earth, so here is a means to do so... the Eclipse Cannon. It needs Chaos Emeralds for a power source." "Perhaps I can help," said a female voice. It was Rouge the Bat. The three came together and sorted out a plan.  
  
The three soon went to Prison Island, since reports showed that three of the Chaos Emeralds were stored there. Eggman said, "I will create a diversion. Rouge, you get the Chaos Emeralds, and Shadow, when all is ready, activate the explosives. Not only will we get those Chaos Emeralds, but we'll destroy this place as well!" Eggman went into the area called "Weapons Bed", trashing the military's weaponry. Meanwhile, Tails was flying to Prison Island, after he learned from Sally that Sonic was taken there. Eggman soon saw Amy, who was also planning to help Sonic. Tails went down to stop Eggman from harming Amy. "What? Tails, here?" said Eggman. Tails and Eggman soon had a shooting match. After both vehicles took a beating, Eggman soon launched off, saying, "I've done my part..." After leaving, he contacted Rouge, saying that the diversion was completed.  
  
Amy and Tails soon went into the Prison. Amy said, "You go ahead and divert the military's attention. I'll get Sonic out!" "Right!" replied Tails. He had already converted his plane, the Tornado 2, into a walker called the "Cyclone." Tails marched through the place called Prison Lane, shooting away at the robots. But while Tails was fighting to help Sonic, Rouge was inside, gathering the Chaos Emeralds. She had five minutes to do so. But after the Emeralds were gathered, another Military Vehicle, the Flying Dog, confronted Rouge. "I guess I'll have to fight to get out!" said Rouge. Rouge had to climb the walls to get into position to attack, but she eventually beat the machine. But she was trapped inside, and the bombs were about to blow!  
  
Rouge sent out a distress signal to Shadow. Shadow had visions of his deceased friend Maria, who died in an accident on the space colony ARK. He had to save Rouge, since the visions haunted him. Meanwhile, Amy found Sonic's cell and opened it. Amy giggled, "If it weren't for the fact you're already married, I'd ask the question to you. Oh, well... you win some, you lose some..." Sonic soon prepared to race through Metal Harbor as his means to escape. With a ride on the Rocket, he was able to make a daring escape. But while he was racing through Metal Harbor, Shadow went through White Jungle to reach the base and save Rouge. Sonic and Shadow soon saw each other. "I found you, you phony!" shouted Sonic. "I'm the fake? You're the fake to me!" replied Shadow. Sonic and Shadow had a brief fight, but it was interrupted after Eggman revealed the island would soon blow up. Shadow had to leave the arena to save Rouge. Sonic knew he had to hurry. Tails realized it too when he heard on the intercoms. As Shadow used Chaos Control to save Rouge, Sonic raced through Green Forest. Eventually, Sonic reunited with Tails and Amy, and all made it out alive!  
  
Part 3: Eclipse Cannon Deployed  
  
While all the havoc was going on in Prison Island, Knuckles was still looking for the pieces of the Master Emerald. He found three in Pumpkin Hill, but the task was not easy. Besides the military's robots, he had to face some Ghosts. He had to dig in some areas as well. But after finding all three, he said, "I must use my special senses to find more!" He then looked for a lead and found the entrance to a mine, and went in. Meanwhile, Sonic reunited with his family. "Daddy!" SJ and Lily said as they hugged their father. But soon, Eggman appeared on the city's television. "Attention!" said Eggman, "I am Dr. Robotnik, alias Dr. Eggman! Soon, I will bring forth the Eggman Empire!" Soon, Eggman aimed the Eclipse Cannon at the moon, blowing up half of it! But Sonic knew this wasn't the Eggman that was in Dark World Mobius, but a different one. The Earth had twenty-four hours to submit, or face possible destruction.  
  
The government, still thinking Sonic was Shadow, found and prepared to hunt down Sonic. Tails said, "I'll clear a path for you so you can escape!" With the Cyclone, Tails walked through a path called "Mission Street." Plenty of Robots were ready to attack Sonic AND his accomplices. Soon, Tails provided an escape route for Sonic, his family, and his friends. While the group above rested in a good hiding place, Knuckles went into the Aquatic Mine. After finding something to allow him to breath underwater, Knuckles swam in the flooded mine and went around, eventually finding the three pieces of the Master Emerald therein. Soon, Knuckles surfaced and met with Tails. Tails soon found out something's going on between the president and Eggman. Tails decided to follow the president's limousine on Route 101. He eventually caught up, allowing Sonic to follow as well. Sonic soon got the president calmed, and Tails traced the call. "Found it, Sonic," he said, "Eggman's on the space colony ARK." Soon, the gang got on the Tornado. Rouge decided to follow them on her roadster. She followed on Route 280. She followed for a while, but it soon was beyond her reach.  
  
Rouge reached for her communicator and said, "Shadow... I followed the plane for a while, but they soon left the road. You'll have to follow them now." Shadow said, "Right! I see the plane, and am about to follow!" Shadow used the area in the mountains called "Sky Rail." A misstep could mean the end for Shadow. And the military's robots made things even more difficult. But Shadow nevertheless used the rails and various contraptions to make his way through. Shadow soon followed the Tornado to find where it was going. He contacted Eggman and said, "Eggman... this is Shadow. Sonic and his friends are heading in your way." Sally and the kids, still in the city and in a guest room at the president's house (the president now understood what was happening, and allowed a guest room as a way of giving an apology), prayed that Sonic and the others would make it.  
  
Part 4: Battle in the Hidden Base  
  
The group soon made their way in the desert area. Sonic said, "It's now a matter of finding Eggman's hidden area. Tails, can you find the Hidden Base for us!" Tails said, "Sure!" Tails soon wandered in the ruins, being careful not to fall in the quicksand. The military's robots still think Sonic and crew are the enemy (the things were still programmed to take on any and all intruders). Tails fought these foes and also destroyed some of Eggman's robots. Tails shot some fake walls and such, eventually finding the entrance to the Hidden Base. "Found it, Sonic!" said Tails. Sonic said, "Great! Now to go inside and find Eggman's main room!" Sonic raced through what was called "Pyramid Cave." The ghosts and Eggman's robots made the trek treacherous, and there were some puzzles to solve, especially with some key devices. But Sonic soon made it through, with some close calls.  
  
The whole group reached the doors to Eggman's headquarters, but like Rouge beforehand, the group needed the keys. Sonic said, "Knuckles! You're a great treasure hunter! You can find the keys for us!" Knuckles said, "Yeah! I can find the keys." Knuckles explored the area called "Death Chamber." The beetle robot wasn't around, but there were still plenty of Eggman's robots to keep Knuckles hopping. However, with Knuckles' digging and skills, Knuckles eventually found all three Gate Keys. But after gathering the keys, Knuckles had one more thing to do before rejoining his friends. A ghost, named King Boom Boo, prepared to attack. But when Knuckles knocked out a ghost carrying an hourglass, the ghost cowered in the ground. Knuckles dug up where the shadow was, and punched the ghost. Knuckles then knew what to do, and after a few rounds, King Boom Boo was sent to the Other World.  
  
Knuckles rejoined the group, with keys in hand. "Great!" said Sonic, "Now let's stop Eggman." Eggman soon greeted them, saying, "Welcome, friends. I have a friend who wants to play with you." At that, he brought up his Egg Golem. Sonic noticed a thing on its head... its restraints. Sonic said, "That must be the weak point!" and prepared to fight! Using homing attacks to climb up its back, Sonic hit the restraints, all the while dodging the golem's attacks. Eventually, the robot went out of control. Eggman had to destroy the out-of-control robot! Eggman noticed some cracks and aimed for them. Eventually, he broke open the chest and hit the explosives. But while Eggman was fighting his own creation, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy got on a space ship heading for ARK.  
  
Part 5: Showdown on ARK  
  
The ship carried the group to the Space Colony ARK. But the cargo bay accidentally let some of the Emerald Shards loose. Knuckles said, "Turn around! I need to get the Master Emerald Pieces!" Sonic said, "No way! We need to get to ARK!" After a brief argument, Knuckles decided to go out on his own to get the pieces. The others continued on to ARK. Once inside, Tails revealed a special plan. "I've created a fake Chaos Emerald to stop the Eclipse Cannon," explained Tails. "It has the same properties of a real Chaos Emerald, but works differently with the other six. It will drain the Eclipse Cannon's powers!" Tails said, "I'll try to slow Eggman down by attacking the engine." But they did not know that Eggman eavesdropped on them.  
  
Tails went through the area leading to the Eternal Engine. He had to watch where he shot, since explosives on the walls could open panels that could suck Tails into space. Tails cautiously yet quickly shot at military robots who guarded the space colony from intruders. He eventually went through a laser-protected shaft and found the engine. Tails shot at the engine parts and made the machine give way. Tails said, "That oughta do it! Let's go Sonic!" Meanwhile, Rouge noticed some Chaos Emerald pieces floating in space, and went out to get them. Knuckles went through an area called Meteor Herd to find some pieces, while Rouge looked in the crazy mixed up area of Mad Space. Eventually, they met in the area of Meteor Herd. "Well, now the time has come to take those Emeralds!" said Rouge. "Let's see you try!" replied Knuckles. Because of the Chaos Emeralds they found, the two gained new powers. Rouge gained the power of Black Wave, and Knuckles gained Thunder Arrow. Eventually, they fought to the end, but the battle soon stopped. Knuckles saved Rouge when she lost her balance and fell. Knuckles said, "Don't get any ideas, though... I'm already attached!" Rouge gave Knuckles the pieces of the Master Emerald she had. Soon, the Master Emerald came back together.  
  
Eggman soon decided to confront the trespassing heroes, so he went through an area called Cosmic Wall. "Time to get the drop on those meddlesome furballs!" laughed Eggman as he went through the low gravity area. Soon, Eggman found and captured Tails and Amy. He reached for a communicator and said, "Oh, Sonic! I have your friends. If you want to see them again... alive... find me and bring me the Chaos Emerald. No funny stuff!" Sonic knew he had to hurry and save his friends. Sonic raced through an area called Crazy Gadget. Plenty of vertigo abounded in the area. And not just in the halls... once in a block-like area, Sonic had to go through even more spiralling to reach the area Eggman was in. "Good to see you, Sonic!" said Eggman. "Now, just place the Emerald on the ground... nice and easy." When Sonic did that, however, he was trapped in a capsule. "You can't trick me with a fake that easily! Goodbye, Sonic!" laughed the madman as he launched Sonic into space. Sonic said, "Tails! Get Eggman for me!" Once launched, Sonic remembered about the Emerald he had. Remembering what he learned from watching Shadow, he tried the Chaos Control... and it worked! He got out just before the capsule exploded! Tails said, "Sonic asked me to do something for him! I won't let him down!" Tails and Eggman had yet another shoot out! Tails got in some shots on Eggman. But both gained the Power Laser by this time. But since Tails was not as damaged as Eggman, Tails won. But Eggman snatched the Chaos Emerald before the light cleared.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic appeared near Knuckles as he was exploring ARK. "Sonic, are you all right?" asked Knuckles. "Yeah," replied Sonic. "I must've used Chaos Control." Before Knuckles could ask what he meant, Sonic had an idea! "I'll take this Chaos Emerald and slam dunk it into the Eclipse Cannon!" said Sonic. "Good luck, Sonic!" said Knuckles as Sonic prepared to stop Eggman. Shadow soon noticed on radar someone nearing the cannon, so he too prepared for the race. Sonic went through the "Final Rush" and went to the cannon. Shadow had his "Final Chase" after whoever is trying to harm the plans of Eggman. Sonic soon reached the point of the cannon, but Shadow found him. Shadow said, "You never cease to amaze me. I thought the explosion finished you off!" Sonic said, "I don't give up easily. I learned that Chaos Control move from you!" "Who are you, anyway?" asked Shadow. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Sonic. Shadow said, "Now that you've seen this, Sonic... you know too much! You're adventure ends with me!" Sonic and Shadow raced down an infinite highway. Sonic and Shadow battled as they raced. Shadow used an attack called Chaos Spear, and Sonic used his Sonic Wind. But Sonic got the upper hand and beat Shadow.  
  
Tails reached to his communicator and said, "Well Sonic... we did it." He did not expect Sonic to reply, but the blue hero did reply! He said, "Yo gang! Look out the window!" Tails and Amy smiled to see the Eclipse Cannon short out, and Sonic giving a thumbs up! SJ sensed this and, with Jenny Lightspeed's help, transported himself, Lily, and their mother Sally to ARK. They hugged Sonic to congratulate him. But soon, Eggman noticed more than the cannon malfunction. A prerecorded message started up. All involved, friend and foe, gathered to find out what was going on.  
  
Final Part: Eternal Dreams  
  
In the prerecorded message, a near-death Gerald spoke. Though slated to be executed by the government, Gerald cheated the executioners by dying of a brain clot. But in his final words, he said, "Ungrateful fools! I shall enact my revenge. When seven Chaos Emeralds are within the Eclipse Cannon, instead of fully powering the cannon, it will cause the space colony ARK to plunge into Earth, causing destruction! This is my revenge!" After the recording ended, Rouge came and showed a disk. It was Gerald's diary. In the diary, Rouge read how Gerald had went insane after Maria died with others in an accident, and showed how he was creating the Ultimate Life Form in his Shadow Project. Eggman learned of something in the core of the Eclipse Cannon. Shadow went ahead, preparing to act when ready. Tails, Eggman, Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic got into positions to try and stop the mad Proffesor Gerald.  
  
Tails and Eggman had to fight and reach the security doors. Once the doors were shot open, Rouge and Knuckles set to work. Rouge went first. She had to find a way to open the flood gates and flood the shaft. After using time switches to remove the lasers, Rouge opened the box, returned to the button, and pressed it. The shaft flooded, and Rouge swam out to where Knuckles was. Knuckles soon found the switch to shut down the lasers to the lower room, and swam through to find another button (albeit stopping time to stop a current). He pressed it and made a "waterslide" for Sonic. Sonic had to fight some robots to open some of the doors, but Sonic eventually made it to inside the Cannon's Core, where Shadow awaited.  
  
"Sonic..." said Knuckles once the rest of the team got there. "That looks like the Master Emerald shrine." Soon, the true Ultimate Lifeform arose... known as the Biolizard. Shadow then remembered what his promise to Maria was. At first, he thought it was to avenge Maria by attacking Earth. Now he knew that it was not to destroy Earth, but to save it. Maria's voice in his mind said, "Shadow... I beg of you... give the people a chance to be happy." Shadow said, "Leave this creature to me." Shadow battled the Biolizard, avoiding its chomping jaws, Energy blasts, and special "egg" attacks. Shadow shorted out the life support systems.  
  
Knuckles then used the Master Emerald, saying the same incantation he learned from Tikal long ago. Knuckles intoned, "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this. Stop the Chaos Emeralds!" But after this was done, the Biolizard roared and warped. Shadow knew this was trouble, since that was the Chaos Control. The space colony shook again. Gerald's prerecorded voice said, "The Biolizard has become one with the colony, and is keeping it on its collision course for Earth!" Sonic had an idea. Looking to Shadow, Sonic said, "We both have powers with the Chaos Emeralds." Sally, SJ, and Lily arrived as well, to see Sonic and Shadow transform into their Super forms. They teleported to space to face Biolizard... now called the Final Hazard.  
  
Eggman said, "I've noticed some red swelling areas. Those must be the weak points!" "Right!" said Sonic. Shadow added, "Let's work together and stop this menace." Sonic and Shadow took turns in attacking the reptile. When one made a successful attack, or was in trouble, the other would step in. Eventually, the monster was defeated. With the Master Emerald, Sonic and Shadow prepared to stop Gerald's revenge.  
  
Epilog  
  
As the two hedgehogs raced toward the ship, Shadow heard Maria's voice once more. "Shadow... I beg of you... give them a chance to be happy..." "Let's do it, Shadow!" said Sonic. Both yelled "Chaos Control!" Sonic got back in the ARK as it warped, but Shadow, knowing his work was done, prepared to leave this life. As he fell to Earth, Shadow said, "Maria... this is what you wanted, right? This is the promise I made to you..." Shadow's body soon vaporized.  
  
The Earth's people cheered as the ARK and Earth were safe. Sonic got back in. Rouge asked, "Where's Shadow?" Sonic just shook his head. Sally, SJ, and Lily hugged Sonic. They thought about what had happened that day. Eggman said, "Sonic, since your planet had a Robotnik already that threatened it before, I'll stay here on ARK. I must make up for what my Grandfather tried to do." Sonic said, "Let's head back to Mobius!" Rouge decided to find a new line of work, now that there was something better than jewels.  
  
Shadow would never be forgotten. In the afterworld, Shadow reunited with his friend Maria. "Shadow... I'm so proud of you..." said Maria as she embraced her friend. "Maria..." said Shadow, "This time, we shall never be separated again!" A new day dawned for all.  
  
The End 


	10. Rescue Rouge!

Rescue Rouge!  
  
fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1: Rouge Visits Mobius  
  
A few days after the battle on ARK, Rouge decided to go to Mobius to find a new occupation. She went to Emerald Island and met Knuckles, Julie-su, and Lara-su. "Knuckles..." said Rouge, "I've heard of a planet called Mobius. How can I get there?" Knuckles prepared a portal to Mobius. "Thanks, Knuckles! I hope we meet again someday!" Rouge said as she flew into the portal.  
  
Once through, he found Mobotropolis, and could not help noticing the eligible (i.e. single) men looking at her. "I guess I have that special attraction," Rouge giggled as she neared the palace. She said to the guards, "I wish to speak with King Sonic and Queen Sally." The guards, surprised that she knew Sonic and Sally, nevertheless allowed her to have an audience with them.  
  
"Rouge! It's been a while," said Sonic as Rouge stepped forward. After bowing, showing her respect, Rouge said, "I came to Mobius because I was looking for a new line of work. I thought I'd find a good occupation here!" Sally said, "I'm sure we could find something for you, Miss Rouge. But first, let us show you around." Sonic, Sally, SJ, and Lily took Rouge on a tour of the city.  
  
Chapter 2: The Shadows Strike  
  
Rouge got a look around Mobotropolis and all the good hangouts, all the while looking for a place to work at. Eventually, the royal family found a place at the inn for Rouge to stay and rest. "Good night, Miss Rouge," SJ and Lily said. "Good night!" said Rouge as she prepared to rest, all the while thinking about her future. But Rouge obviously did not know of the Shadows of Dark Mobius, nor of the Negapack.  
  
As Rouge rested, the Siamese Cat Twins, along with two Shadows, snuck into her room. A scream was heard by guests in the next room. They soon saw the Siamese Cat Twins, Slash and Wildcat, capturing Rouge. They gasped as the Shadows took her into Dark World. A few minutes later, at the Royal Palace, one of the guards came to Sonic and Sally's bedroom. The guard said, "A report from one of the people, majesties. The Negapack had kidnapped Rouge, and had taken her to Dark World!"  
  
Sonic and Sally, afraid for Rouge's life, prepared to find a way to Dark World. SJ contacted Jenny and prepared a way for Sonic and Sally to get into the dark mirror image of Mobius.  
  
Chapter 3: Raid in the Dark World  
  
Negahog soon approached Rouge as she was chained near the throne room wall. "Shadow?" said Rouge. She thought at first that Negahog was Shadow, the black hedgehog she met earlier. But that was impossible... Shadow had died long ago. "Fool..." said Negahog. "I am Rexnoctos... King of the Shadows of Dark Mobius. But in this form, I am known as Negahog." Rouge said, "So, what is the reason you kidnapped me?" Negahog replied, "I have just the thing for you. You shall be changed into one of my monsters, and serve me!" Rouge gasped as Negahog laughed.  
  
Soon, Jenny opened a portal to Dark World on the cumulonimbus cloud the Shadow Palace was on. SJ and Lily accompanied their parents as they entered the Shadow Palace. "Here's the plan," said Sonic. "Sally will get Rouge free. SJ, you give Jenny a signal to get the portal back open when Rouge is free. Lily, once you, mom, and SJ get back to Light World, you may want to take care of Rouge; she may have been injured. I'll handle Negahog!"  
  
The family prepared to rescue Rouge the Bat. Just as Negahog was about to pour an orange ooze on her to change her into a monster, Sonic knocked Negahog away. Sally jumped in to free Rouge. SJ gave the signal, allowing Jenny to open the portal. Once Sally, SJ, Lily, and Rouge were through the portal, Sonic went in as well.  
  
Epilog  
  
The next day came, and Rouge finally found a new job. She had a similar treasure hunting job as she once had before, but this one paid better, since she would find treasure for the royal family. And when off duty, she would practice her skills and go on adventures with the family as well.  
  
"If only Shadow can see me now..." sighed Rouge. But he was... in the afterlife. Maria was watching as well.  
  
The End 


	11. Melody's Diary

(Note: A spinoff of Series 3)  
  
Melody's Diary  
  
(Time: Shortly after the birth of SJ and Lily)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Much joy has come into the lives of me and my husband Harmony. First, we witnessed the birth of Sonic Jr and Lily, the children of our friends, Sonic and Sally. But we also soon had children of our own, as I had given birth to my triplets Faye, Aaron, and Hope Poprock. Faye and Hope are the daughters, and Aaron is the son. They bring much joy and happiness in my life, as in the life of my dear Harmony.  
  
Love,  
  
Melody Poprock  
  
(Time: Shortly after SJ returned from Dark World)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Things have changed a lot. Little more than five years ago, Sonic Jr was stolen from his cradle. Then, Prince Elias and King Maximillian Acorn had died. But five years after the kidnapping, Sonic Jr had returned. Shortly after the return of the new prince, I had three more children: Two sons, Tomas and Richard, and one daughter, Truelove. I soon learned that Truelove is completely immortal, unlike the rest of us, who are merely partially immortal. So much joy has been added to our lives. I wonder what the Creator has planned for us in the future?  
  
Love,  
  
Melody Poprock  
  
(Time: Three years after SJ returned from Dark World)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It never ceases to amaze me how the Creator is merciful. Again, I have been blessed with children. Again, triplets: Carolyn, Nathan, and Tanya Poprock were born. (Sigh) I do not know if I could be a prouder mother. Harmony doesn't know if he could be a prouder father. But if the Creator wants us to have more children, so be it.  
  
Love,  
  
Melody Poprock 


	12. Sonic's Ultimate Destiny Part 1

Sonic's Ultimate Destiny  
  
Part 1: The History of Joseph  
  
Fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1: A Tragedy Comes  
  
Tragic days have soon come on Mobius. Sonic, the bravest of the Freedom Fighters, had succumbed to a nasty virus. This virus attacked the heart, lungs, and bloodstream. Despite the doctors' greatest efforts, Sonic had died. Sally mourned her husband... until she too died... of grief. Bunnie would now care for the now-orphaned children SJ and Lily. Some joy came back, however, as Antoine and Bunnie married. A year or so later, Bunnie had her own child, a son, named Joseph. But there was still the scar left when Sonic and Sally left this world.  
  
Things soon went from bad to worse a short time after Sonic and Sally's death. Four Elementals, with the appearances similar to teenage Overlanders (Mobian humanoids), came out of hiding a short time later. These Elementals were created by the wizard Lizzar (before he turned good). The Elementals were Lithos (the Earth Elemental), Pyra (the Fire Elemental), Hydrona (the Water Elemental), and Vortex (the Air Elemental). At once, these Elementals soon wreaked havoc on Mobius, and Mobius was soon plunged into chaos! Tails carried Bunnie (who in turn was carrying little baby Joseph), while Dulcy the Dragon carried SJ and Lily to safety. Antoine took his stand to protect his family. "I weel not be a yellow-jellied coward!" said Antoine. But Lithos created a rock spear and tossed it at Antoine, killing him. Lithos cracked, "It would have been better a chicken than a dead duck, Twan!"  
  
When word got out that Antoine was dead, Bunnie mourned for a few days, while SJ and Lily cared for Joseph. Soon, Bunnie came out of her seclusion to tend to her son again. Harmony and Melody joined the group, and they stayed together, doing what they could to cope with the chaos that was going on. A few years passed.  
  
Chapter 2: Attack on the Wolf Pack  
  
The Elementals were described as such. Lithos and Vortex were male, and Pyra and Hydrona were female. Lithos, the Earth Elemental, had brown hair and rock armor. Vortex, the Air Elemental, had blond hair and wore a white outfit similar to a rock star. Hydrona, the Water Elemental, had red hair, a headband, was barefoot, and had a modest one piece woman's swimsuit (the kind that covers the whole abdomen). And Pyra, the Fire Elemental, had black hair, a headband, was also barefoot, and a bikini on. All four Elementals took pleasure in the suffering of others. Vortex said, "So, who do we attack next?" Hydrona said, "I've a cool idea. Let's go invade the Wolf Pack's territory!" The four cheered as they went to attack.  
  
SJ had a vision and said, "I have seen where the Elementals are going next!" Lily asked, "Where is it?" SJ replied, "They're going to attack the Wolf Pack!" The twins went to Bunnie and Tails, who were training Joseph (Joseph was now ten. Tails was now a young adult, and SJ and Lily were older teenagers.). Lily said, "The Elementals are going to attack the Wolf Pack!" The group gasped! Melody provided a portal to the Wolf Pack's region. But the Elementals already got there. Many of the wolves were killed or wounded. Lily tended to the wounded. Normally Melody would use the Resurrect Pendant, but she wouldn't have time needed for the pendant to work. SJ arrived, but too late to save Lupe, as she was killed when Hydrona created an Ice Sword and ran her through. "I'd like to hear you 'howl' in pain, but I've got to skate off!" cracked Hydrona as she escaped.  
  
But SJ did get to Lupe as she was gasping her last breaths. She said, "Sonic Jr... listen to me... over the years... we've found some things in Rotor's office. We found... plans for a time machine... and a cure for the virus that... killed your father. You must... get them... find someone... to make the cure..." At that, Lupe breathed her last.  
  
Chapter 3: Lily is Crippled  
  
Soon, some nearby cities also became the target of the Elementals. This time, Joseph was old enough (he was now a teenager) to accompany Tails. Joseph and Tails flew off to one city, while SJ and Lily went to the other. SJ and Lily soon entered Gypsum Port. Pyra was wreaking havoc on the city, burning it to ashes. "This place is so last century," cracked Pyra. "Stop!" yelled SJ and Lily. "So, the royal brats have come!" said Pyra. "I haven't seen you since you were younger!" Lily said, "That was then... this is now!" Pyra soon prepared her Fire Whip and started to attack.  
  
Lily drew her attention while SJ went and got a bucket. SJ filled the bucket with water, then splashed some at Pyra! "ACK!!!" she screeched. "Fire can't stand water, unless it is Greek Fire!" Lily then found a Fire Extinguisher and shot at Pyra. Enraged, Pyra cracked her Fire Whip at a suspended girder, which caused it to land on Lily! "LILY!!!" yelled SJ as he raced to his twin sister! "Sayonara!" said Pyra as she made her escape.  
  
SJ used a Sonic Spin to cut the girder, and moved the pieces off of her. Lily cried out in pain. She tried to walk, but cannot. Even when she used her healing ability, she has lost her ability to walk. She would be crippled for the rest of her life. SJ carried Lily in his arms and raced back to Bunnie.  
  
Chapter 4: Loss of a Friend  
  
While SJ carried Lily back to Bunnie, an even greater tragedy would soon take place. Tails and Joseph arrived in Taigaopolis. Vortex, the Air Elemental, attacked the people therein. "Joseph," said Tails, "Get the people to safety. I'll take care of the Elemental." "Right..." said Joseph, "Good luck!" Tails nodded, then flew up to face Vortex. "Vortex!" shouted Tails, "Leave the people alone! Face me instead!" Meanwhile, Joseph got some people to safety, including a great scientist who would soon be crucial to changing history.  
  
The fight soon continued. Vortex said, "Time to finish this!" He then let loose a lightning bolt that killed Tails in a split second! Tails' body fell to the streets below. Joseph heard the crash. "Tails!" cried Joseph. After Vortex flew off, Joseph went to the street of the ruined city. Tears flowed in Joseph's eyes as he neared the body of his friend. "Tails... no..." cried Joseph, "This can't happen... I can't let it end this way... no... NOOOOOO!" Joseph screamed out in rage.  
  
The scream echoed throughout all of Mobius. SJ heard the scream and, after placing Lily in bed, raced over to Joseph. He gasped at the sight of the fallen Tails. "I'm... I'm sorry, Joseph..." said SJ. SJ provided a proper burial for Tails, then carried Joseph and the scientist to Bunnie. Bunnie was shocked to hear of Tails' death.  
  
Chapter 5: Prepare to Change History  
  
The scientist entered the house the group was in. Now, this scientist was also an Overlander, but not evil like Robotnik was. "I am Dr. Louis Solaris," said the scientist. "I wish to be of help in anyway I can." SJ, remembering what Lupe said before her death, raced to what was once Rotor's lab. After finding two pieces of paper containing the details, he returned. "I've heard of a time machine and a cure for daddy's virus. Can you help?" Dr. Solaris said, "Of course! I'll work on the cure for the virus right away. I just need a Time Stone to prepare the time machine." Amy Rose told of the Time Stones long ago, before Lithos and Hydrona gang attacked on her and killed her.  
  
SJ raced around Mobius, looking for something that even resembled a gem that could go through time. Eventually, he found one. SJ raced back, with Time Stone in hand. Soon, the rest of the people Joseph rescued got to work on the time machine, following Dr. Solaris' instructions. The medicine is also ready. "Now," said Dr. Solaris, "We need a volunteer." Joseph said, "I'll go. Since I was born after Sonic and Sally died, I can go in almost unnoticed."  
  
Bunnie bade her son good luck as Joseph entered the time machine. He set it to a few months before the virus struck. Joseph said, "I'll get Sonic and Sally in private, ask them to keep my identity secret (at least till I'm born), and get things ready from there. I'll be able to save Mobius yet!"  
  
End of Part 1 


	13. Sonic's Ultimate Destiny Part 2

Sonic's Ultimate Destiny  
  
Part 2: History Changes  
  
Fanfic by Danny Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1: Joseph Makes His Entrance  
  
Sonic and Sally were taking a trip in the Great Unknown with the other Freedom Fighters. They had just battled Negahog and his Negapack again. Also, Antoine and Bunnie had, earlier, announced their engagement. Soon, Joseph's time machine appeared in the Great Unknown where they were. Joseph came out of the time machine. The other Freedom Fighters were amazed. "King Sonic... Queen Sally..." said Joseph, "I wish to speak to you... in private." Sonic and Sally accompanied the teen. But even they noticed the boy looked a slight bit like Antoine.  
  
Sonic said, "So, kid, what do you want to talk to us about?" Joseph asked, "Before I tell you... can you keep a secret?" Sally said, "Sure! We're good with secrets." Joseph said, "This is important. I am from the future, and if I am told of before the time is right, I might not exist." Realizing the seriousness of this, they agreed to keep the boy's identity a secret. Joseph said, "Good. My name is Joseph D'Coolette. I am Antoine's future son. I believe I overheard you announcing my parents' engagement!"  
  
Sonic soon burst out laughing, and said, "I can't believe it! Ha ha! Bunnie's gonna be a mom!" Sally said, "I figured you looked familiar." Joseph said, "Yes, not long after the wedding, I will be born. But I'm not here for good tidings. I came to warn you." "Warn us?" asked the two. The lad said, "Yes. A few months from now, four dangerous beings will rise and plunge Mobius into chaos and destruction." Sonic said, "Are these Shadows?" Joseph just shook his head. He said, "No, they're Elementals, created by Lizzar. It seems that when Lizzar turned from his evil ways, he forgot his Elementals. When they rise, almost all the Freedom Fighters will die. My father Antoine... Amy... Lupe... Rotor... almost everyone gone. The only survivors are myself, my mother Bunnie, SJ, Lily, Harmony, Melody, and my mentor Tails. But fourteen years later... they get Tails too!"  
  
Sally gasped. Sonic then asked, "What about me and Sal?" Joseph said, "You and Sally will die before the Elementals arrive. Not long from now, Sonic, you'll get a nasty virus that attacks the heart, lungs, and bloodstream. It's a nasty virus, Sonic! You'll hear about it soon enough! Not even your Super Sonic form can withstand it for long. And Sally will die of grief shortly thereafter." But Joseph soon brightened a bit as he reached for his pocket. He continued, "There's no cure in your time, but there is in mine! Take this when you get sick, and you should be fine. I know what I'm doing is changing history... but some history needs to be changed!" Sonic and Sally bade Joseph farewell as he wandered off. But Lupe also heard. "Don't worry," Lupe reassured the two, "I won't say anything that will endanger our friend's life, but we must prepare for our enemy." Lupe explained about the Elementals coming soon. Joseph looked once more, first to Antoine, and then to Bunnie. "Father..." said Joseph as he rode in his time machine, "It is great to see you, even if it's just for the moment. Young mother... I hope what I did will make you happy." Joseph then returned to the future... but it would not be long before he would be needed in the past again.  
  
Chapter 2: Pseudo-Elementals  
  
Soon, some time passed. The virus did not attack yet; the time warp seemed to have altered history more than Joseph thought. Antoine and Bunnie were married, and soon, Joseph was born. But four Elementals did arise, though they were different from Joseph's time. Joseph realized that history altered more than expected, so he again returned to the past. Sonic battled with the Elemental Robots, but the virus struck. Joseph arrived. "What the..." said Joseph. "These aren't the Elementals that were to come. Oh, I knew history would change, but who would've thought history would change this much!"  
  
Tails, on order of Lupe, got Sonic. "Tails," said Lupe. "The medicine is back at the palace. While treating him, you may want to take some of the medicine yourself. If it really is a virus, it could be contagious." Once Tails carried Sonic away, and the fake Elementals were dealt with, Lupe said, "You should give us a better description of the Elementals; that way, we won't make the same mistake twice." All the while, Bunnie was also there, carrying baby Joseph in her arms. The future Joseph said, "Very well. The Elementals from my time look like teenage Overlanders. The Earth and Air ones are male, and the Fire and Water ones are female. All four have blue eyes."  
  
Joseph continued, "Lithos, the Earth Elemental, has brown hair and has rock-like armor. Vortex, the Air Elemental, has blond hair, and has a white rock-star uniform. Hydrona, the Water Elemental, has red hair, a headband, is barefoot, and has a one piece swimsuit that covers the whole abdomen. Pyra, the Fire Elemental, has black hair, a headband, is barefoot, and has a bikini. Don't let either of these four fool you. They are vicious and bloodthirsty!" Antoine looked at Future Joseph and Baby Joseph... and thought to himself "Sacre blue cheese! Ze boy 'ere, 'e ees my own son!"  
  
Antoine said, "I shall buy Sonic some time by fighting ze Elementals unteel he recovairs!" Antoine ran off. "No..." said Joseph, "in my time, Antoine had already been killed. I must prevent it from happening!" He then ran off, yelling, "Wait! FATHER!!!" Bunnie looked on, with Baby Joseph in her arms, saying, "Did he just call Antoine 'father'? Ah don't get it." Lupe said, "There is something you must know, Bunnie. That young man IS Joseph. He is the man the child in your arms will grow up to be!" Bunnie looked in shock at Baby Joseph, then in awe, then with joy! "Oh, mah stars!" said Bunnie, "Ah really am holdin' the future in mah arms!"  
  
Chapter 3: Get Well Soon, Sonic  
  
Tails soon brought Sonic back to the Royal Palace. Sally, SJ, and Lily gasped as their beloved hedgehog was brought in ill. "The virus hit Sonic, Aunt Sally," said Tails. Sally was beside Sonic's bed, praying that Sonic would recover. Tails got out the medicine that Joseph provided earlier. "Here, take this, Sonic," said Tails as he gave some of the medicine to Sonic. Tails said to Sally, SJ, and Lily, "We'd better take some as well. Considering it's a virus, it could spread." Tails took some, as did Sally, SJ, and Lily. Lily used her healing powers to heal any sores.  
  
Meanwhile, in Dark World, Negahog saw events shaping, and knew something that Lizzar did forget. "Four Elementals are out," said Negahog, "but a fifth one remains hidden. He is the ultimate Elemental... the Ether Elemental. I shall find him and awaken him." Night soon fell. As Sally continued to pray for Sonic's recovery, and as Tails still administered the medicine as needed, Negahog went into Lizzar's old fortress and found the fifth Elemental. "Elemental... arise!" said Negahog. "I, Rexnoctos, King of the Shadows of Dark Mobius, command you!" A fifth Elemental came out, with color-changing hair, blue eyes, and crystalline armor.  
  
The creature said, "I am Dark Zeus. My original creation was to awaken as soon as one of the Elementals falls. But you've awaken me early, since my master no longer supports the Dark Side!" Negahog said, "Understood. Now, prepare yourself. That way, when all four are destroyed, you'll have an edge!" Dark Zeus nodded and trained in the hidden area.  
  
Soon, Sonic stopped writhing in pain, and started sleeping peacefully. The medicine worked, and Sonic was now recovering. Sally was now able to sleep peacefully as well. Two days later, Sonic woke up, had a quick breakfast, and started practicing some speed attacks. "Sonic!" said Sally. "Daddy!" SJ and Lily said. Jenny Lightspeed also appeared. Jenny said, "It is good that you have recovered, Sonic! You and your son will both need to face the Elementals. For four have already come, but Negahog has found the fifth. Even Joseph didn't know of the fifth one at first, but Negahog has known... and so have I."  
  
Chapter 4: The Elementals Begin to Fall.  
  
Sonic raced to find Antoine fighting with the Earth Elemental Lithos, but getting beat up bad. Sonic soon smashed and brought the Elemental to rubble. "Merci, Sonic!" said Antoine. "It's cool, Ant!" replied Sonic. Joseph said, "Great to have you back, Sonic!" Sonic told Joseph that Negahog found a fifth Elemental, and this shocked Joseph. Nevertheless, they knew what had to be done. First, they had to eliminate the other three Elementals, and then they would face the fifth and Final Elemental.  
  
Sonic soon found Ari and his group facing Pyra, the Fire Elemental. Sonic used a tornado attack to pull up some water and splashed it on Pyra, weakening her. SJ then dealt the final hit and destroyed her. "That's two down, and two to go, not including the fifth Elemental!" said Sonic. Ari said, "I received a distress signal from Lupe! The Water Elemental is there! Hurry!" Sonic nodded as he and SJ raced to the Wolf Pack's location.  
  
Lupe barely dodged the Ice Sword of Hydrona, but it would not be long till the sword hits its mark. "We're here, Lupe!" said Sonic. "Sonic! Watch out! Hydrona has great Water and Ice Powers!" warned Lupe. Sonic dodged the Water and Ice Attacks, while SJ looked around for some means to take out Hydrona. He soon located a yellowish Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Emerald!" said SJ, "Help us destroy the Water Elemental! Send a... er... a lightning bolt!" A lightning bolt hit Hydrona, and she vaporized. Only one more before Dark Zeus.  
  
Vortex soon ambushed Tails as he flew toward the Wolf Pack area. "Sonic!" cried Tails. Sonic jumped up and noticed Vortex. Sonic shouted, "Hey, ugly! Better get lost or you'll be beaten like your three friends!" Vortex flew down and tried to scoop up Sonic in his Sting Whirlwind. Sonic just raced up it. Just before smashing Vortex, he said, "A tornado is not a smart move when you're facing a guy who can run up a tornado!" With one Sonic spin, Vortex was destroyed. Jenny soon appeared and said, "The Fifth Elemental is attacking Mobotropolis! Sonic! SJ! You both must get to your Super forms! Sonic, teach SJ how to become Super, then hurry to Mobotropolis! I will explain to the rest of the Freedom Fighters of the Fifth Elemental, and buy you some time!"  
  
Chapter 5: SJ Goes Super!  
  
Sonic brought his son to a Special Zone, where time was almost to a standstill. This is where he found the Seven Chaos Emeralds. "Son," said Sonic, "Time for you to learn how to go Super!" "Oh, boy!" said SJ with enthusiasm. Jenny took a breather from fighting Dark Zeus, and gave the two special ring bracelets. Now they wouldn't have to worry about running out of rings, since this would give them a good fuel source. Once the bracelets were given, she returned to stalling the fifth Elemental.  
  
Sonic patiently taught SJ how to harness the powers of the Seven Chaos Emeralds. Soon, SJ unlocked the ability within him, and became Super Sonic Jr! "Way past cool, son!" said SJ. SJ said, "Thanks, Dad!" The two hedgehogs soon returned to Mobotropolis, where Dark Zeus was attacking the people. Lily was tending to some wounded, when she saw her father and brother return. "Daddy! SJ!" said Lily. Sonic said, "Where's the fifth Elemental?" He soon stepped forward, saying, "I am the fifth Elemental. My name is Dark Zeus! Now we battle!"  
  
Super Sonic and Super SJ fought in the Palace Plaza, fighting long and hard. SJ, somehow, became stronger than his father, and dealt some strong blows. Dark Zeus said, "Impossible! He's just begun to learn super powers! How is the son of Sonic stronger than his father?" Jenny appeared and explained, "Long ago... SJ was stolen as a baby. But I helped him learn magic and escape. With some magic skills already learned helping him, he is even stronger than his father!" Even Sonic was impressed. But Dark Zeus soon laughed! He said, "If I go down... all of Mobius goes with me!" Dark Zeus began to glow various colors! He said, "I'll soon explode, and the resulting energy will blanket Mobius. All life will perish, and Mobius will be reduced to a wasteland planet!"  
  
Chapter 6: Super Sonic's Ultimate Sacrifice  
  
Super Sonic was at first aghast. But he remembered that he had speed and knowledge of Chaos Control. Sonic said, "I'm afraid there's only one thing for me to do. I have speed, and the Chaos Control. I can use that not only to save Light World from exploding, but ensuring that Negahog won't bug the people for a long time!" The other Freedom Fighters gasped (Sally and Lily went back into the Palace as soon as the fight broke out, so they knew nothing of this yet). Joseph said, "I think I know what Sonic is going to do!" Tails said, "No, Sonic! You don't have to do this! There must be another way!" Sonic said, "No... you've matured much. You've proven yourself a hero on your own. And SJ and Lily have grown much, even though they don't know it. Goodbye, my friends!" Super Sonic soon raced and touched the glowing Dark Zeus.  
  
"D-dad?" said SJ. Sonic looked with a smile and a tear, saying, "Goodbye, son... be good to your mom and sister, all right?" Just before he used Chaos Control, Jenny had told Sonic that she had moved her Palace of Light to Light World, since she knew the impending explosion would sever the link between Light and Dark World... not forever, but for a few centuries. Super Sonic then said, "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Super Sonic warped into the World Warp... the link between Light and Dark Worlds. Negahog, however, also planned ahead, and sent the Negapack into Light World, with special abilities to allow them to live for the centuries-long wait.  
  
Super Sonic then landed with Dark Zeus about to explode. Seconds after landing, Dark Zeus then exploded. But just before the explosion, a crystal flew out of his back into Light World. Dark Zeus soon exploded, and the path between Light and Dark Worlds were all but severed. The price... Sonic the Hedgehog's own life. In Light World, SJ soon began to cry. Tails touched SJ's shoulder, saying, "Yes... let it all out... we all feel your pain." SJ cried out, "DADDY!!!" But the crystal soon landed near them, and Dark Zeus came back!  
  
Chapter 7: A New Hero of Mobius... Sonic Jr!  
  
Dark Zeus said, "Surprised to see me? Well, I should have told you of my Crystal Core! With it, as long as it remains intact, I can keep coming back! Now, I can still destroy Mobius, and also planet Earth and other worlds as well. But I... SHALL LIVE FOREVER!!!" SJ had just about given up all hope, when a voice from beyond said, "Don't give up, son! I didn't raise you to be a quitter!" It was Sonic. "Dad?" asked SJ, "Where are you?" Sonic said, "In the Other World. Listen! You have the power! You can do this!" SJ said, "Right! I can do this!" Seeing SJ's courage renewed, the other Freedom Fighters prepared to attack!  
  
Bunnie got back, preparing to protect baby Joseph. All the others made diversions long enough for SJ to get close enough to attack. Sally and Lily, still not knowing what happened to Sonic, look afar, hoping their loved ones were okay. All known Freedom Fighters gave their all, fighting the final Elemental. But soon, SJ was close enough to attack. "NOW!" Sonic's voice shouted in SJ's mind. SJ soon made an attack that shattered Dark Zeus down to his Crystal Core. The Crystal Core shattered, and Dark Zeus was no more.  
  
SJ changed back to normal and passed out, exhausted, but happy. Antoine said, "Congratulations, Sonic Jr... you are ze new 'ero now!" SJ said nothing, just laughed that all the trouble was over. Bunnie said, "Let's go back home." Rotor said, "I'll get Melody and have her bring the Resurrect Pendant for all of the Elementals' victims!" Meanwhile, a friend in the Other World said, "Well, Sonic, your war is finally over!" Sonic looked and said, "SJ, I'm so proud of you." At last, Mobius was at peace again.  
  
Thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog, for all you gave. Your family, your friends, and all of Mobius and Earth... will miss you.  
  
Chapter 8: Sonic's Noblest Decision  
  
Harmony and Melody, with all the children at that time (about nine at the time), soon came. "I came as soon as I could," said Melody. Melody used her pendant and revived all the Elementals victims... all except Sonic. "Huh?" said SJ, "Why didn't Dad come back?" Melody said, "Let me try again." But just as she was about to do so, Sonic's voice echoed in the minds of all his friends (again, Sally and Lily don't know this yet). Sonic said, "Don't I get a say in this?" The group listened.  
  
Sonic explained: "I've been thinking... the reason why Robotnik and, later, the Shadows were after us... besides Sally, they were also after me! I've wanted to protect Mobius and be a cool hedgehog, but it seemed I've somewhat contributed to the problems on Mobius in some way. What it all comes down to is... it's probably safer if I didn't return." SJ said, "Dad... we'll... we'll miss you." "I know, son," said Sonic, "But don't feel so bad. I get special treatment here since I helped save Mobius and all, and I couldn't have had a better time in the afterlife if I tried. To you and all my friends, any future adventures you have, store them in your hearts. That way, when you get up here, I'd like to hear all about them. But until then... this is my home now... goodbye..."  
  
"Goodbye, sugar-hog," Bunnie said with a tear trickling in her eye. "Let's not be sad," said SJ, "This wasn't what my dad was about! Dad wanted it this way." Tails said, "I'll remember the day Sonic and I first met, and how I learned to be cool like him." Lupe said, "Sonic will forever live on in our hearts!" SJ said, "Come on! This is the first day of the rest of our lives!" Tails first paid a visit to Knuckles and his family (who now lived on Earth, now that Emerald Island became the link between Earth and Mobius) and told them about what happened. Though they too were distraught of Sonic's passing, they too kept Sonic alive in their hearts. Baby Joseph took his first steps, and Bunnie and Antoine could not have been happier.  
  
SJ soon returned to tell his mother and his sister. Sally looked with tears forming in her eyes. "...And, that's what happened!" SJ finished his story. Sally knelt prostrate and cried. "Don't be sad, Mom!" said SJ. "Dad said he wanted it this way!" Lily, wiping a tear from her eye, said, "Yeah! Daddy always knew what was best for those he loved!" Sally got up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and said, "Yes. He will forever live in our hearts." Lily, a few minutes later, placed a small cross in the Royal Garden as a memorial to Sonic.  
  
Epilog: A Sweeter Future  
  
Future Joseph soon prepared to go back to his time. He said, "It's hard to say goodbye to good family and friends... so instead I'll say... SEE YOU IN THE FUTURE!" The Freedom Fighters bade farewell to future Joseph as he returns to his time. SJ soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his father's image in the sky. "Dad!" SJ said in a soft whisper. The others turned and saw as well. They reflected on the times they had with their blue hedgehog hero. And they rejoiced that his son is now the new Hero of Mobius.  
  
Soon, Joseph returned to the future. Everything was a lot better, albeit sad that Sonic was no longer there, but everyone else was! Bunnie greeted Joseph as he came back, and said, "Your pa will be back soon! Ah got some tea ready!" Joseph sat around a table as he drank tea with his mother. Bunnie took a sip and said, "So, sugar-hog died after all. Not wantin' to come back to life, thinkin' Mobius would be safer without him... he was a brave hedgehog." "Yes..." said Joseph, "And his son is now the new hero." Joseph soon met Tails and SJ, and after they learned the Negapack was causing trouble, Joseph joined them to help out.  
  
In the Other World, Sonic raced down an endless path. What awaits him is yet to be determined!  
  
The End 


End file.
